Grandma, can we help Loki?
by Speedygal
Summary: We all make mistakes. Sometimes Gods are not perfect. Sometimes we try to do things for the right reasons. There are times where ordinary mortals find themselves in a problem because of a god. There is ordinary children who see life is simple, there's plenty of short simple answers to everything, and forgiveness is easy. Children can see the best in others, that's what they all say
1. Being chased

Perhaps letting go of Thor's hand is not one of Loki's best ideas. Loki had torn through an unusual realm that was unknown, and, not part of the nine was only when the ugly Pharaoh robotic-organic like creatures started chasing Loki did he realize he had get _out_ of this realm. But then again the effects of a unstable Bifrost were still lingering around on Loki so that means there is a chance he can be randomly transported to a different realm. Loki hoped that wouldn't be Asgard.

Loki had stolen a flying carriage for himself.

"Give up, Asgardian!" One of the realm inhabitants, claiming to be a Chitauri, yells from behind in the air riding a technological advanced carriage in the night.

Loki is none-the-less enjoying the ride.

"Sorry?" Loki said, looking over his shoulder. "You're going too slow!" He laughs turning up the speed limit button to fast mode. "I can't hear you."'

The Riding Chitauri growls, taking out a spear.

"I must eliminate Realm Intruder!" The Riding Chitauri said.

"I don't know about you; but that pea on a stick is not going to work on me." Loki said, sending a giant icicle after the Chitauri.

The icicle encased the riding Chitauri and sent the ride to the ground floor.

"Phew." Loki said, with a sigh of relief. "Lost it."

Then came more of the Riding Chitauri in a wave similar to a sea.

"Maybe I should rethink my plan." Loki said, turning back towards the direction he is driving in.

Driving, or flying, which ever works for this situation. He flew up towards a mountain dodging several blue blasts from the Chitauri Army. _I should be impressed how urgent they are treating my presence, _Loki thought seeing the gas warning to the machine glowing raises his left eyebrow a bit confused.

"This is no time to say I have gas." Loki said.

A blast whished by Loki's left arm making a burn in his skin. Loki looks up seeing that these sticks with peas are not harmless that he had thought they were. Loki lifts up his hand sending a freezing gust in the shape of a tidal wave flying towards The Chitauri. The freezing gust sent some riding Chitauri falling into the unusual forest below. He smirks, seeing his Frost Giant side had sent a good number of them tumbling down in the mass number of flies. Flies live for a month on Midgard, and, they went down in huge numbers.

"Warning; flight out of gas." The machine reads.

Loki looks towards the panel that is glowing red.

"That is very inappropriate." Loki said.

"Flight out of fuel." The machine read.

Loki stares at it, just realizing just then what gas actually was alluding to.

"You could have said fuel!" Loki said, shaking his fist at it.

Loki looks over his shoulder towards the upcoming Chitauri. _What's the plan now?, _Loki thought turning his head away from the countless number of Chitauri, _Jump?_ Loki climbs up on the panel actually thinking that was a bright idea. The sudden feel of the Bifrost power channels through his blue fingertips.

"Better make this count." Loki said, seeing the vast rocky parts to the mountain side being intimidating looking. That appeal made it seem there wasn't a chance he would be able to escape The Chitauri on is always a chance the expected does not happen._Or be attacked by these Chitauri until they figure out how to kill me, _Loki thought.

Loki had pretty much forgotten they referred to him as 'Asgardian'.

There were engine sounds coming from the machine and smoke came from below.

"Capture the realm intruder!" The Leading Chitauri shrieks.

Loki jumps, and then, he disappears into a bright blue portal that had suddenly appeared beneath him.

"Realm intruder has escaped!" The Leading Chitauri said.

"Boss." The second Chitauri said. "You sound like a machine, you've been hanging around the trash cans too long."

"No, I have not." The leading Chitauri said.

"You haven't said their horrid motto." The second Chitauri said, with a headshake. "That is not how we work."

"Do I really sound like those machines with poles that aim at the ceiling after dying?" The Leading Chatauri asks.

"Yes!" All the Chitauri replies.

"Fine, I'll stop hanging around them." The leading Chitauri said, in a squeaky voice.


	2. That crash landing

_...2011.._

_...June 2nd...Austin,Texas..._

"Elizabeth, how many times must I tell you not to stay out late?" Gloria WhenScee, Elizabeth's grandmother, asks while tapping her shoe on the rug.

Elizabeth meekly shrugs with a smile and her hands up.

"Ten?" Elizabeth suggests.

Elizabeth is a eight year old. A messy eight year old who loved to go out and have some adventure in the forest.

"You're here for the summer." Gloria said. "I do not want you to get sick. Because if you get sick, I get sick."

Elizabeth's shoulder's sulk.

"I was gonna wash up." Elizabeth said.

"No, little girl, I had to go into the forest while your grandpa was sleeping and pick you up, then take your home." Gloria said. "It is 9:15 PM. How many times do I have to tell you: get a watch."

"It felt like 8:22 to me, Grandma." Elizabeth said.

Gloria points to the bathroom.

"Get washed, young lady!" Gloria said. "Your Pajamas is on the stool."

Elizabeth shamefully shuffles away leaving dirt on the ground. Gloria stood by the door for more than half an hour, with her arms folded, and waited until a wet Elizabeth came out in pajamas with her dirty clothes in a big zip pinches her forehead shaking her head that is lowered towards the floor.

"Liz." Gloria said, taking her hand off her forehead and looks towards Elizabeth. "You do not have to put your dirty clothes into zip bags."

"But then you'll get sick!" Elizabeth said. "Grandpa told me if I wanted to help you; put my dirty clothes into the zip bag."

Gloria smiles, and then takes the bag from Elizabeth.

"Go to bed, Liz." Gloria said.

"Okay." Elizabeth said, then walks to the bedroom. Elizabeth closes the door behind herself. Then Elizabeth collapses falling asleep on the comfy warm floor.

Gloria had heard Elizabeth's body shook her head muttering 'girl and her sleep.' heading towards the laundry Elizabeth falls asleep; she sleeps that way,and, will wake up when someone tries to put her somewhere else that is better for her neck or learned the hard way if she wanted Elizabeth to sleep then don't mess with wouldn't go back to sleep after being moved from where she decided to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>...June 3rd, 2011...<em>

_...It's a Friday...6:40 AM..._

A large boom erupted from the backyard right as something crashed shot up straight, gets up quickly,she grabs a 'Aurora' Princess Barbie on the pink dresser drawer,then opens the bedroom door and hurries down the hallway straight towards the she came to the doorway leading into the kitchen; Elizabeth takes a turn to the right where the cabinets are pressed against the wall, ran straight towards the screen door, pressed the handle down, and ran out the door into the backyard. Then Elizabeth rushes past the screen door that allowed it to smack against the white wall and then quietly shut when she wasn't there.

There is a big dark crater with a man lying in the middle. That is no other than Loki.

Elizabeth stood at the first ridge to the crater.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said. "Are you okay?"

Loki groans.

Elizabeth looks down towards The Princess Barbie Aurora in her right hand.

"You ready, my captain?" Elizabeth asks.

Elizabeth could have screamed that Princess Aurora had winked at her. But maybe that might be her imagination. She called her barbie 'My Captain' because it felt more fitting the attire that was on the barbie; pirate doll clothes. Elizabeth made Princess Aurora's head nod. Elizabeth looks straight on mustering her courage to approach walks forward slowly and carefully; she is an adventurous girl but things like these require caution.

Elizabeth came to Loki's right is unconscious, and breathing. Elizabeth picks up a discarded stick from the side clutching the Princess Barbie Aurora close to her chest then pokes at Loki's shoulder. She noticed Loki's skin is a tint of blue with some markings on his face. There is a burn on his forearm; Elizabeth could tell because of the missing part to the sleeve.

"He...came from the sky." Elizabeth said, then looks up towards the sky that is slowly getting a sun rise in the early morning."Maybe he is a alien!" Her eyebrows shot up, then turns her attention back to the barbie doll in a pirate dress that resembles one from Pirates of the Caribbean. "Don't be silly; if he fell from a plane then there would a crash site, My Captain!"

Loki's skin changes back to the color it had been before. His eye slowly open to see Elizabeth bickering with a hand-held doll that had an ugly taste in dresses.

"Where am I?" Loki asks.

"Austin,Texas." Elizabeth said, making a drawing on the dirt. "My Captain, if he were a passenger from a air plane that crashed; wouldn't you think it would be around?"

"...I never heard of a realm called Austin Texas." Loki said, pulling himself up upright leaning one hand on the dirt and his other hand on his waist that had a sharp pain. "Ow."

"Uh, what's a realm?" Elizabeth asks, tilting her head. "Is a realm a gate way to Davy Jones Locker?"

"No." Loki said. "It is a kingdom, a higher kingdom than other nine worlds and the unknown realms."

"So that means you're a prince." Elizabeth said, with a nod.

"No." Loki said. "I am a spare."

Elizabeth didn't looks convinced.

"You look like a prince." Elizabeth said. "Why are you lying about that? Being a prince is the most..." She puts her hands together making a dreamily sigh. "It is so magical!" She throws her hands in mid air looking excited still holding the doll. "Blue princes are cool."

"I am not a prince." Loki denied. "And I am not blue."

Elizabeth puts her doll beside her ear.

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh." Elizabeth said, acting as though the doll is speaking.

"That is a lifeless doll, you know." Loki said.

Elizabeth lowers her doll, looking disgruntled.

"Did you just call my friend a doll?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes." Loki said.

"Take that back." Elizabeth said. "She's a captain of a ship called The Bright Emerald!"

"No." Loki said. "That is the truth."

Elizabeth covers her doll's ears.

"Aw, you just made her sad." Elizabeth said. "Shame on you, blue man."

"My name is Loki, and I am not blue." Loki said. "I do not get shamed on by a child."

Elizabeth laughs.

"Well, you were blue when when you were out,Loki." Elizabeth said. "You're on Planet Earth; the world of aliens, Unicorns, Dragons, Pegasuses-"

"Hold on; Unicorns, Dragons,and Pegasuses are extinct." Loki said.

"Since when?" Elizabeth asks.

"When the Pirate era ended." Loki said.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"So you're an alien." Elizabeth said, then shares a quick glance around. "Nice crash landing." She makes a little shrug. "It is the only explanation why you crashed into my grandparent's backyard. You were in the middle of a big bad action packed war above Earth and then your ship was hit so when it was twirling around in circles you ejected yourself."

Elizabeth almost described what Loki had gone through, almost.

"How...?" Loki asks.

"Apologize to My Captain!" Elizabeth said, holding the Princess Aurora doll out.

"No." Loki refuses, with a shake of his left hand.

"Then I can't tell an alien stranger how I know this supposedly top secret stuff." Elizabeth said, bringing the Princess Aurora doll close to her. "So, you got in a pretty bad shape from falling, why don't you stay at my house until that..." She waves her left hand in a circle below the doll trying to figure out word that came next. "Whatever injury you have is healed."

"You're a child." Loki said. "You need adult permission. I don't see any adults around here."

"My grandparents are heavy sleepers." Elizabeth said, proudly. Loki raises an eyebrow. "Me, on the other hand, is light!" Loki's eyebrow went down. "I'll wake up Grandma and ask her."

Elizabeth zips away leaving a trail of dust in the shape of her child figure near a solid standing stick that wasn't dug into the ground. _How is this possible?,_ Loki thought, watching the stick staying in place as though someone is holding it,_ A Midgardian child can not be capable of doing Asgardian magic on a stick._ The Stick was standing there for what seemed to a remarkable five minute timing.

Loki points at the stick tapping his index finger that sent a green wavy magic that tipped over the stick making it land on the ground.


	3. Hey Grandma

Elizabeth came into her grandparents room ever so brown door is halfway open. Usually her grandparents, Gloria and Trevor, would be up this 's snores are the least of Elizabeth's concern since he is her grandpa after all. Elizabeth came to Gloria's side of the bed holding Princess Aurora close.

"Grandma." Elizabeth said, shaking Gloria's shoulder.

"Yes Liz?" Gloria tiredly asks, her eyes closed.

"Grandma, can we help Loki?' Elizabeth asks. "Loki claims to be a spare, but, he looks like a prince to me."

"Sure." Gloria tiredly replied.

"Yay." Elizabeth whispers. "You won't regret it."

Elizabeth darts out of the bedroom, very quietly, and Gloria's arm tipped off the goes back outside with a bright outlook in her mind. She actually skipped her way down the hallway with her recently put on pink slippers without missing a beat on the shiny brown can see rough marks shaped similar to hooves here and there big enough to belong to a deer of some kind.

"Grandma said yes!" Elizabeth said once outside, and then tilts her head. "How sharp is the pain in the waist?"

Loki feels the side of his left thigh that that was odd since usually feeling the injured part would come right after crash landing into a hard is way out of these wounds would be healed in couple hours, and, Loki did not need to be outside all day in the middle of a crater while that happens.

"It's not only my waist, it's my legs." Loki said. "I can't get up."

A happy smile slips on Elizabeth's face.

"Oh, no worries." Elizabeth said. "I'll just call Jake the Elk."

"Jake the-what?" Loki said, caught off guard.

Elizabeth turns away putting her two fingers into her mouth and made a rather unique whistle. A dark brown dot came in the distance and came closer to the backyard with a 's eyes grew wide in shock seeing a Elk with huge antlers curling back right towards the small tail at the back coming closer towards the yard. The Elk is really huge, well so are many animals in Texas, that Loki could see smoke jet out of the Elk's nose. Elizabeth takes her fingers out of her mouth.

"Hello Jake!" Elizabeth said, as the Elk jumps over the fence.

Jake the Elk shook his head to the sides pawing at the dirt.

"Jake is a really nice Elk when you don't seem dangerous." Elizabeth said, as Jake the Elk comes to her side.

Jake lowered his head down to the calm friendly little girl. Elizabeth strokes the side of Jake's head.

"Elks are not the friendliest of all bucks." Loki said.

"Elks, Moose, and Deer are different animals." Elizabeth said. "Jake, put Loki into the house."

Jake the Elk lifts his head up making a flute like sound that could be best described as using a copy of a velociraptor's whistler part except more hollow and attempting sounding. Jake lowered his head with antler's open while pawing at the the Elk carefully scoops Loki up into his antlers which made the Mischievous God feel higher than Elizabeth. It was actually quite satisfying to be above Elizabeth, and, that she is a very strange Midgardian.

"Don't throw Loki into the next door nieghbor's pool, Jake." Elizabeth said. "You can do it later."

Jake the Elk makes a groan shaking his head lightly and went around the house.

"You can speak to animals." Loki said. "Only Asgardians gifted with this power can do it."

"Fortunately for you, I understand animals." Elizabeth said, tagging along. "And My Kaptain is...Wait, I just said her name wrong, aw, sorry girly." Elizabeth hugs her little Prince Aurora doll. "Sorry, My Captain." She pats on Princess Aurora's hair that had a distinctive yellow crown. "My Captain is the sidekick I can _always_ rely on to be there for me."

Jake the Elk taps on the wall that is part of the living room by using his suddenly parted ways making a hole big enough for Jake the Elk to walk 's mouth fell open at the shock of this all unfolding before his eyes trying to comprehend this unbelievable the Elk lowers his head walking into the living room making a clad sound against the wooden is making Jake almost do a Bambi thing except the floor is not icy and slippery; it is a shiny wooden floor.

"Midgardian, you're making the Elk Dance!" Loki said.

"My name is Elizabeth, but my grandparents like to call me Liz." Elizabeth said. "Don't worry about little old Jake; he's done this countless times when I've been home alone."

lizabeth helps Jake slide down the wide hallway so much that Jake's hooves made scuff marks along the floor until it was stopped by a couch.

"I know this is the least of your concerns, Jake." Elizabeth said.

Jake the Elk walks in-between the couch then uses his back legs to push the table across from the couch making the table legs brush hard against the unusual colored went down the hallway skipping towards her room to get her clothes for the day. Jake the Elk lowers his head down sliding Loki into the feels a twinge of hot pain from his thighs descending the antlers then landing in the couch where his boots landed on elevated soft comfy pillows.

Weren't Asgardians, Frost Giants, and other godly beings not meant to get injured from a five story fall? Asgardians anticipated jumping out of a glass window, then landing with a unique grace, and unhindered. Unfortunately for Loki his crash landing had not been expected due to the unstable Bifrost effect.

"Why are you friends with a little Midgardian?" Loki asks Jake the Elk.

Jake the Elk walks around the table with his head lowered and went to the backside of the short rectangle table.

"Great." Loki said, rubbing his forehead with an irritated sigh. Jake the Elk pushes forward the rectangle table forwards back where it had been prior. "Now I am the one talking to animals."

Jake makes his hollow deep whistle and then went out the big hole carefully but surely cautious.

"Nothing is making sense." Loki said, looking up towards the ceiling. "Is this Midgardian meant to be a mystery?" His hands were up and his fingers had curled stacks of bricks closed behind Jake the Elk, looks down from the ceiling with a shake of his head. "Something is not right about this Midgardian."

Loki looks towards the table then grabs a remote and presses the power button.

The screen sizzled to life and a man, who Loki would learn, named Richard Castle appeared on the made a ball of popcorn appear in his arms and he started eating watching Castle dressed up as a space cowboy. Then it oddly took a twist diving into the world of vampires. Loki discovered that 'Richard Castle' is a writer allowed to work with the police.

"That is not entirely possible." Loki said. "A mortal, who does not have a job in that field, allowed to work alongside them for research?"

"It is TV." Elizabeth said, holding a big zip up bag. "Ooh, how did that chick die?"

"Suffocation." Loki said,popping some popcorn into his mouth. "She was found dangling in the playground covered in caramel sauce."

"Eww." Elizabeth said. "Caramel sauce is yucky."

"Actually, it is very tasty." Loki said, after he swallowed the popcorn.

Elizabeth shook her head with an eye roll.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Loki." Elizabeth said. "I have a play date with Robert in the forest." Loki had not heard of 'play' and 'dates' used in the same sentence before. "Also,Grandpa loves to watch his soaps, so if you want to get on his good-side then let him watch _Days of Our Lives._"

"His soaps?" Loki asks.

"Soap Opera." Elizabeth said, with a little wave while heading out the door holding her Princess Aurora doll. "Bye!"

The door shuts behind Elizabeth.


	4. Doesn't feel right

"So you're a god?" Trevor asks, holding his bowl of cereal on his lap.

"Of course I am." Loki said.

"Then why are you wounded?" Trevor asks, raising a brow up while taking a sip from the bowl with a spoon.

"It was an unexpected landing." Loki said.

Then they heard a screech from down the hallway in the direction of the back door.

"Trevor!" Gloria screeches. "Our backyard is ruined!"

Trevor lowers the spoon lifting down his eyebrow.

"I may have left a hole." Loki said.

"Uh...uh...are you from Krypton?" Trevor asks.

"Don't be absurd." Loki said. "I am from Asgard, the highest realm in all the nine realms."

"So, this means you can fly." Trevor guesses.

"Your hearing is lacking." Loki said. "I am not a water god; I am the god of mischief, lies, trickery, and the master of magic." Loki flicks a green magical ball at the ceiling fan that swoops around it striking in the dead middle and magically changed into a chandelier. "I just changed your ceiling fan into a better lighter."

"Turn it into a...uh...Grasshopper!" Trevor said, as Gloria walks from the kitchen with a hysterical look.

"I cannot make a ceiling based item into a grasshopper." Loki said. "It is not conventional." Loki flicks green magic towards the chandelier turning it back into a ceiling fan. Gloria is now behind the couch. "I can only go so far with lifeless items serving their unique purposes."

Trevor's merely smiles and greets his wife.

"Morning, my one and only glorious wife." Trevor said.

"Honey, we have an issue with the backyard." Gloria said. "Don't play the compliment name card on me." Gloria shook her finger at her husband walking around the couch right towards the backside of the rectangle table. She turns her attention towards Loki."Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"I am Loki." Loki said. "And your granddaughter Elizabeth had asked your permission for me to stay awhile until I am healed."

Gloria folds her arms, while Trevor is glued in to the television that is showing a good soap opera.

"She didn't ask." Gloria said.

"Yes, she did." Loki said. "I may be an excellent liar but I can tell when someone is telling the truth."

"Martha, you know you love Sam!" Trevor yells at the television set. "Can't you just admit it and stop being depressed about your dead boyfriend?" Trevor narrows his eyes at the television set tuning out the conversation going on across from him. "I see what your dead boyfriend is doing."

"And why do you need a place to stay?" Gloria asks.

Loki points down to his legs.

"I had an unexpected fall." Loki said. "I'll be taking my leave in a couple hours. And as soon as I can walk; I'll fix the mess in your backyard."

Gloria's face turns into a puzzled one.

"You had an unexpected fall, and, you're leaving in a couple hours." Gloria said. "Excuse my manners, but, how the bull are you so fragile and spoiled enough that a fall requires a lazy day on the couch?"

Loki laughs.

"You almost described Midgardians." Loki said, holding his index finger and his thumb together enough that he was making a little circle. "I am a god; I heal faster."

Goria's puzzled look turns into a frown.

"If you're a god, what do I pray about every night?" Gloria asks.

"That your granddaughter gets out of her adventurous phrase in the forest." Loki lied as Gloria's face turns white. "I will not be returning to Asgard for some time. After everything that has happened lately..."

Gloria picks up the remote then clicks on a red button that opened up a whole page under the name 'DVR'. Trevor is paying direct attention to the small box seen at the left hand corner of the screen all the while Gloria scrolls down using the came to a direct pause on a movie called 'HellBoy' that earned raised eyebrows from Loki.

"Hellboy?" Loki said."I do not understand why a boy is called hell."

"You'll see him." Gloria said. "As a cute little fella."

"Gloria, please don't-" Trevor pleads.

"Honey, you have that episode recorded." Gloria reminds Trevor.

"I know, but it takes the experience out." Trevor said.

"There is no experience watching a rerun." Gloria said. "There is an experience when it is a special episode being aired live."

Gloria presses the play button then sits down into a chair right across from the hours flew during the viewing of the first HellBoy movie that earned a rather gawking Loki. Loki is stunned to see such a very odd movie by presses the pause button at the end credits came back from his room dressed up to do some bird watching; complete by a pair of Binoculars, a hat, backpack, and a camera sticking out his backpack pocket.

"Why was this movie made?" Loki asks.

"Hellboy likes kittens." Gloria said. "Hellboy has fangirls."

"Fangirls?" Loki repeats.

"When you're devoted to someone, some show, something." Gloria said. "That's what the word 'fan' in this case means."

"What about men?" Loki asks.

"Fanboys." Gloria said. "Or FanMan."

"FanFools." Loki said.

"There is already a day called April Fools." Gloria said.

"See you in the afternoon honey!" Trevor said, walking towards the door.

"Be safe." Gloria said.

"I bird-watch safely without being considered a stalker." Trevor said. "I am pretty safe,Glory."

Gloria looks down towards her watch.

"It is ten." Gloria said. "What a nice way to spend a Friday."

Trevor opens the door and walks out the house.

"Is there a another of this movie?" Loki asks.

Gloria turns her attention off from the watch then picks up the remote.

"It has a sequel." Gloria said, turning on the DVR page. "If that is what you're asking."

"How bad can this be?" Loki asks, as Gloria uses the remote to land on the sequel.

Gloria looks towards Loki, looking grave and solemn.

"You have to determine this for yourself." Gloria said.

* * *

><p><em>..12:59 PM...<em>

_...In the Forest..._

"lizzy,I have something cool to show you." Robert said, guiding Elizabeth through a tunnel made by collapsed dead tree's that shared a similar bend.

Elizabeth holds the Princess Aurora close while looking curious and eager to see this 'cool something'.

"Is it a abandoned old styled house, Robby?" Elizabeth asks.

Robert shook his head with a laugh.

"No, it is not." Robert said. "My big brother Joe swore me not to tell anyone when we found this place last year."

Elizabeth stops in her tracks.

"He made you swear not to tell." Elizabeth said. "Is this something that we should not meddle in?"

Robert shook his head.

"It is a beautiful place." Robert said. "That's why Joe made me swear. He didn't want our dad to tell some people who'll litter it and turn it into a parking lot belonging to some expensive business."

"If you say so." Elizabeth said. "Show me this beautiful scenery."

Robert and Elizabeth continue the walk. We can see above behind the bent-over tree's that Jake the Elk is standing warily feet away from the entrance acting uneasy and the Elk paces back and forth shaking his head a few attention returns to the two kids coming out of the exit that is giving off a fantasy movie-prop effect vibe. Elizabeth gasps letting go of Robert's hand taking a step forward.

"This...is beautiful." Elizabeth said, taking in the scene with her eyes while looking around.

There are tree's that had unusual poses standing around an edge leading to the big body of water being refilled by a little harmless waterfall sprinkling a steady 's grip on the doll loosens gradually letting it slip. We can see around the tree's there is a couple fields of dead brown grass that could be observed from above making the shape of vines crawling towards the pathway made by the bent over tree's.

"Yes." Robert said. "It is a beauty in Texas." Robert had his hands on his hips looking up towards the tip of the slow waterfall. "For a waterfall in Texas, it is not very big and tall."

"Not everything is not what we expect." Elizabeth said, walking towards one of the middle tree's. "The forest, for example, is different." She looks up towards the middle tree that has one branch out with twigs sticking out in the shape of a hand. Elizabeth tilts her head locking eyes on the dark hole in the middle of the tree feeling a bad vibe coming from it. "Robert,something doesn't feel right."

Elizabeth usually didn't call Robert by his name, but mostly by his nickname 'Robby', which is weird that she called him by his first name.

"Like what?" Robert asks,his attention focused on the pretty waterfall.

"Death." Elizabeth said. "The tree's are...fading. Can you feel it? No one has ever came here because the tree's are actually...set to start dying when groups come into this beautiful place. It feels like someone used magic on them; a long time ago." Elizabeth drops her Princess Aurora doll. "They're starting a domino don't want to go."

"Elizabeth, tree's can't speak." Robert said, with a laugh.

"Robby, I'm scared." Elizabeth said.

Robert turns towards his right, and, there was no sign of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Robert calls. "Are you pulling one of your tricks on me?" He saw the doll on the grass. "Haha, very funny Lizzy, leaving your barbie to scare me!" Robert takes his hands off his hips. "That won't work on me, Elizabeth!" He looks around hearing something like an owl, a dark'ish feeling came over, the green grass turns brown beneath Robert's shoe. "Elizabeth?"

Robert saw the leaves fall from the tree's.

"This isn't one of Elizabeth's tricks." Robert said out loud.

The sky is getting dark for an odd reason.

"Robby." Robert heard Elizabeth's voice. "Wanna follow me to the playground?"

Her voice was coming from the middle tree. Elizabeth could have not possibly fit into that hole.

"Ah!" Robert screams, frantically waving his hands in the air turning back towards the hole made by the bent over tree's and ran fast as he could. "There's a creepy Sleepy Hollow thing going on in the forest!"


	5. The forest is dying

"We have breaking news about a recent flood of kids being taken into the hospital." A News Reporter, Darla Sanders, reports. "We're right outside 's Medical Center reporting live that a..." Darla taps on her right ear looking puzzled. "I can't be hearing this right."

The camera is shifted to the side.

"The number is past 484." Darla reports. "The hospital has been taking donated beds for the children who've strangely fallen ill." Her eyes wince feeling pain from her ear. Darla puts one hand on her right ear that had a bluetooth attached. "We have another update about the children's condition;they're saying 'The Forest is dying'."

Gloria turns the television off using the remote. Loki walks back from the kitchen dusting off his hands indicating he had used magic to undo the destruction he had caused-and had gone unnoticed in the neighborhood-looking quite content. The time on the microwave reads 1:53 PM. Loki saw Gloria is standing in front of the black television visibly shaken.

"Was there a disgusting scene being aired?" Loki asks.

"No." Gloria said, turning away. "I...well, you got the backyard all fixed?" Loki nods. "Good."

Gloria is hiding something that sounded concerning to her.

_Ring ring ring_ went the doorbell. Gloria runs towards the door leaving everything intact and hadn't seen a Midgardian go this fast over a sound such as opens the door to see it is a sweaty Robert with an Elk right outside the gate chewing on the living grass protruding from the ground.

"A-are you Elizabeth's grandma?" Robert asks, looking shaken and scared.

"Why yes I am." Gloria said.

"I am Elizabeth's friend, Robert Apanter." His fingers were trembling. "Elizabeth is gone." Loki could see Jake the Elk down the sidewalk acting wondered how Gloria could hide the fact that her granddaughter is missing after turning off the television, wait, that didn't make sense to him. Loki flips on the televising to see what is currently going on. "I took her through the tunnel of bent over tree's!"

Gloria lowers down to Robert's level.

"What do you mean she's gone, Robert?" Gloria asks.

Loki lowers the remote from the television listening in to the emergency live report giving updates.

"She's gone. On...one moment she was there and talking...next she wasn't there." Robert shudders. "I-I-I-I-I-I was stupid enough to take her. I shoulda' kept my brother's promise!" He cries into his hands. "I am sorry."

Gloria puts her right hand on Robert's shoulder, keeping herself together.

"What was she saying?" Gloria asks. "This could be important to find her."

Robert's hands get off his face.

"Some-som-someth-something about the tree's are dying." Robert tearfully said. He was able to clearly speak despite being upset about the given situation."About how they're alive, and have some magic on them, something like that." Robert wipes off a tear. Loki puts the remote on the table. "Elizabeth dropped the never drops her doll and leaves it there!" Robert is trying to make sense of the creepy event he encountered. "I-I-I-I-I was too scared to get it."

"We'll find her." Gloria said, taking her hand off Robert's stood up full level. "Go home to your family, Robert."

Robert quickly nods then ran from the door, then took a turn left at the gate right down the street-not in Jake the Elk's direction-towards his turns away from the door visibly shaken,worried, and concerned for her granddaughter. When Gloria had turned around there wasn't a presence Loki standing in the living television was on so Gloria closed the door behind her and went towards the living room's rectangle table.

Gloria picks up the remote and saw the Television is still on breaking news.

"A god, eh?" Gloria said, turning the television off. She looks around the room. "I hope letting my granddaughter help you was the right choice to make!" Her voice echoed back. "You better be doing something about this forest phenomena."

Gloria could only hope as she grabbed her flip-phone from the kitchen table and called Trevor during his bird-watching about Elizabeth's sudden disappearance.


	6. Why is the forest dying?

"Why is the forest dying?" Loki asks a young ill boy named Tommy while disguised as a Doctor sitting in the chair.

"Because it is." Tommy said.

"I know." Loki said. "But why is it dying? Tree's do not reach to children like you."

"Maybe I am a special kid." Tommy said. "Special kids meant to say a very special word or do something very important."

Loki tilts his head to the side, while rubbing his chin.

"Is there a name that stands out to you?" Loki asks, taking his hand of his chin. "A name that is plaguing your mind?"

"Lots of names do." Tommy said, feeling sick. Tommy has a fever.

"Focus on what ills you." Loki said, putting his two fingers together. "You're connected to a center of sortts, like a hive, you're connected to all these little kids." Tommy looks startled as Loki gestures over to the other children in this room. "You can help them by focusing on your illness."

"How can I do that?" Tommy asks, in a low voice.

"Imagine...Imagine your favorite hero exists." Loki said. "Imagine he has what you have."

"Ooooh, so I focus on how to get rid of it for him?" Tommy asks.

"In a gist." Loki said.

Tommy's blue eyes glint and he closes his eyes then focuses on the illness on someone else-which inevitably helps him focus on his illness-hearing a name. A name that wasn't so common, not modern, and really strange to hear. It sounded like the name had been ripped out from Lord of The Rings except it had been featured in the movies and the books. Tommy's eyes open to see the curious Doctor looking down towards him.

"Erwyen." Tommy whispers. "The name Erwyen, Erwyen Stone."

The name Erwyen returned old memories from the past, a tale that Odin had told Loki and Thor when they were children as a bed time story. The Asgardian who deflected to Midgard to alive among them instead of returning, and, ended up angering Odin by having a Demigod child and planned to have used his love interest and his child to make kingdoms be placed in fear and getting what 'respect' from Midgardians he wanted all along.

Odin had cast a curse on Erwyen so he'll never make another Demigod; after all, who wanted a whole realm with Demigods running around? Not many Asgardians were quite fond of the idea to populate a whole realm with Demigods. The lesson in Odin's story was not to plan populating a whole realm with Demigods.

Loki lightly pats on Tommy's shoulder.

"You would make a great sketch artist." Loki remarks.

"I..." Tommy watches Loki stand up. "I can't draw."

"Those pictures with your signature say otherwise." Loki said, pointing towards the papers on Tommy's lap.

Then the kids started making an unusual 's gaze on Loki turns from life to a empty kind of one. The difference going on in the flip of a switch confused Loki. Loki hates to be confused about things like these.

"We see you." The kids were halfway up, acting like someone is using them, all looking at Loki's direction. "We see her."

The parents, who were by their childern's sides,acted strangely. They were sitting there zombie like at their children as though someone had pressed the pause button. Loki could detect a strong magic had been placed. All in this day, when he had arrived, was this very unexpected event. Loki scoots over away from Tommy as the kids stare at Loki.

"Marco." Loki said, walking through the clear path.

"Polo." The children repeat.

"Marco." Loki repeats, carefully walking past two kids-belonging to two parents-that had parents by the kids side.

"Polo." The Children repeats.

Loki snaps his finger and then a few children were covered in unique painting designs.

"Marco,you're covered in paint." Loki said.

"Polo." The Children said.

Loki came to the doorway, then he turns towards the wide room that is full of possessed children and parents.

"What era do you think this is?" Loki asks.

"The era of human arrogance." The children replied. "The era of no tolerance."

Loki laughs at them.

"That was a long time ago." Loki said. "Way before I was born. But you know what? You should stop using children as your thread to you're killing these Midgardians long before they should _die_."

The children's eyes narrowed towards Loki.

"Why do you care?" The Children ask. "You're a god. Mortals mean nothing to you."

"You're killing children." Loki said. "I believe that speaks for itself, trees. I am afraid that a little girl you took first has nothing to do with your agenda.I know who placed this spell, and, this is not what will prevent your death. Let the first child you took in the forest go, and then, die on your own time."

"The Forest girl." The children say. "She is patient zero."

The children fell back; their heads landing on the pillows.

"Patient Zero, eh?" Loki said, turning away.

A nurse named Tami Taylor, with wide eyes,looks towards Loki.

"I...I never seen anything like this." Tami said. "What are you? A alien spokesmen or something?"

"I am a god." Loki said. "Not the god you are thinking about, think Norse."

"Thor?" Tami said.

"Thor will, and perhaps,forever remain as a blonde until old age." Loki said. "I am Loki Odinson."

Tami gasps, while fanning herself.

"Woah, someone turned the heater up in the hospital." Tami said.

"You're delirious." Loki said, with a frown. "The temperature has not changed in the past five minutes."

Tami's face is turning red.

"So you're not Odin's brother?" Tami asks.

Loki looks at Tami, finding that a insult.

"You're disgusting." Loki said. "Keep fanning yourself and you'll get hotter."

Loki walks past Tami in a stride that was all 'Better than you',confident, and urgent. Loki takes the elevator down-about five floors-and tapped his boot on the boot had recently been cleaned, as did his clothes that feel comfy from using magic to elevator came to a stop. Then the doors whooshed open revealing a crowded hallway. Loki, being the Mischievous god he is, made himself transparent outlined in gray walking through the hall.

Not many people noticed a transparent man had walked among them.

Not one.


	7. The elk charging into the forest

Loki came to the doorway of the sliding doors parted ways letting Loki walk forwards through the open space. Loki could see the black vans with white news channel labels on the sides parked across from the driveway leading to the hospital-but not right in front the entrance-nearly shadowed by the tree's they are parked under as he walks on the sidewalk towards the edge where the worn away dark pavement are a couple news reporters seen even Darla reporting sound of a Elk running down the road drew everyone's attention including Loki.

It is Jake the Elk.

"Wait, there's an Elk!" Darla said. "This is a very rare occurrence where Elks come to hospitals." Darla has turned towards the left where the camera shows Jake the Elk skidding to a halt across from Loki's figure."The Elk must be on a important mission-wait!" Darla taps on her ear looking quite startled and her eyes focused on Jake the Elk."The Elk has lowered itself for someone to ride it."

Jake the Elk lowers his head towards the ground, his left leg is down and his right leg is up. Jake's antlers do not necessarily reach to the rear but the point is; they are big, long, and wide enough for someone to be scooped are so far apart that a rider could rest their arms on one of the antler' Antlers don't necessarily block view for the rider as well. It is very apparent to Loki that Jake the Elk wanted to take him somewhere.

"What next?" Darla reports, as Loki gets on Jake the Elk. "Are we going to be witnessing an alien invasion?"She made a dramatic pause. Jake the Elk gets up on his four feet turning away from the direction he had stopped in. "Time can only tell."

Our perspective returns to Loki and Jake the Elk.

"Okay, Jake." Loki said. "Where do you want to go?"

Jake the Elk dashes through the city all the while Loki is hanging on.

"Jake, don't kill yourself over this!" Loki said.

Jake the Elk grunts and made what could be identified as a smirk. Loki could see the smirk from the edge of Jake's head which only him wonder if Jake was actually an Asgardian Elk who worked for Santa Claus. With a thrust Jake speeds up faster making some newspapers fly from the hands of a few men. The men look up seeing Loki riding an Elk, a few men drop their cigarettes, and a couple drop their phones. Three of the four phones that had been dropped broke once meeting the ground.

Loki saw a big white sign that had multiple colored letter reading 'Zoo ahead!'.

"There is a running Elk in Austin,Texas!" A strange man yells. "That is not realistic!"

"Of course it isn't, so are you!" Loki yells back.

Jake the Elk went through the entrance to the Zoo._ He wants to take me to a zoo?_, Loki thought as Jake the Elk goes past a balloon station that soon had kids wanting a Elk Balloon,_ this Elk is wasting my time!_There were people shoved by Jake the Elk. Now Loki had to figure out how to get off Jake without making him aware.

"I am dreaming, I am dreaming, I am dreaming." A Hispanic woman repeats to herself on a bench once Jake the Elk rushed by. "This is all a dream."

It is not everyday that an Elk comes running through a zoo and a city in one day.

"Oh dear." Loki said, seeing Jake the Elk is headed towards a Lion Exhibit. "Jake, you've gone mad."

Jake the Elk grunts.

"Pardon us!" Loki yells, warning the zoo-goers. "Mad Elk coming through!"

Some Zoo-goers scream getting out of the way. The lions, sitting on the big rock, just stared at the upcoming the Elk's speed increased headed towards a wide brown board shaped in a square being set up along a area to the Lion exhibit under construction that has some fencing around to prevent the lions from attempting to escape. Loki closed his eyes as Jake the Elk drew closer to the upwards brown wooden flooring part resembling of a skating 's hooves patted on the wooden board making a loud sound that is usually heard when knocking on a hollow tree.

Jake the Elk made a daring jump right at the tall part of the platform towering over the Lion exhibit.

Jake the Elk dashes into a forest crashing through 's eyes open to see there is a grassy field ahead that seemed to be turning 's hooves made a loud clad against a type of rock that really hates to be stepped could see there were a few trees clinging to life while some of them are dying without a fuss. Piles of dead leaves are seen in groups. Raccoon's were scurrying away from the dead tree-bark towards the forest. Jake the Elk had unbelievable stamina that usually would belong to a cheetah.

Loki could hear and see there is not a bird in the forest.

"This is strange." Loki said.

Jake the Elk made a grunt.

"This must be an important reason." Loki said. "It is likely you're taking me on a wild goose chase just for the excuse of a ride."

Jake the Elk turns his head right sending Loki a nasty glare and his expression was a mad one.

"Oh, so are you really from Midgard?" Loki asks.

Jake the Elk turns his head away from Loki speeding up faster. They went through a dark section of the forest that had branches reaching out in the classic dark and creepy kind of cartoon lowers his head slowing down the very quick pace taking extra caution for his magnificent a God in his prime in the thousands age, this is quite the very definition of 'stay away'. Jake the Elk came to a stop right at the tunnel bent over tree the Elk had raised his head up in the lacking space of ugly tree branches. Jake lowered himself for Loki to get right off.

Loki gets off Jake.

"This forest feels ill." Loki said, feeling something unnatural about it and we see Jake the Elk stand up.

Loki picks up a stick beside his shoe, and then before his eyes Loki witnesses it turn into dust.

"Black magic." Loki said, with a scowl as the dust blows away from his hand into the air.

He turns toward this tunnel feeling death all around it.

"Why would he target children of all ages?" Loki asks himself. He turns towards Jake the Elk. "What is in there?"

Jake the Elk makes a snort.

"Don't act stupid with me, you must be an Asgardian Elk!" Loki accuses Jake the Elk.

Jake the Elk shook his head.

"Then how can you understand me?" Loki asks.

Jake the Elk turns his head to the side.

"I won't believe an Elk is intelligent enough to understand a word I am saying." Loki said.

Jake the Elk paws at the dirt.

"You're not a bull, Jake." Loki said, turning away. "You're a buck and Elizabeth is a Midgardian." We see a trail of smoke come from Jake's nostrils. "The only excuse I'll believe is that you're an Asgardian Elk working for some other supernatural means." Jake the Elk takes several feet he is nine feet from Loki; he begins running towards the talking Frost Giant. "An Elk like you wouldn't befriend a little girl in a forest." Loki turns around. "Speak-"

Jake hits Loki using his antlers sending him flying into the hole.

* * *

><p><em>...2:45 PM...<em>

_...Elizabeth's grandparent's house..._

"Elizabeth is patient zero." Loki said. Trevor and Gloria look up towards Loki. "Taking her to the hospital will not do any good." Gloria is sitting down in a chair, holding Elizabeth's small soft hand."They do not have enough cots to share around as do the other hospitals at this time. This magic is far too advanced to be healed by Midgardian medicine."

"Why her, Loki?" Trevor asks. "Why my little granddaughter?" Trevor gestures over to Elizabeth's unconscious body. _"Why_ does she have to be the first?"

The exact nature of how Loki retrieved Elizabeth is a bit of an unbelieve-story, but, it happened.

"Life is not fair, and we do not always get a reasonable answer." Loki said. "I've learned it makes sense to someone but not to everyone."

They are in a room; specifically Elizabeth's room.

"Who is responsible for this?" Gloria asks. "If you can't help us then what you done already; give us answers."

"Erwyen." Loki said.

Gloria looks up from Elizabeth's sleeping body.

"Erin?" Gloria said, her voice is shaky as her body is. "A woman did this?"

Trevor puts one reassuring hand on Gloria's shoulder.

"Glory, he means Aaron." Trevor said, in a comforting voice towards Gloria. Trevor looks up towards Loki with hope in his eyes. "Right?"

"Erwyen is by far, the one, and only one responsible for this." Loki said. "You may call him by the names; Erin, Aaron, Earwhen, and so on." Gloria's face turns white and Trevor's face turns into a concerned one. "He's been alive for too long, and his actions on this realm is far too dire to turn the other cheek."

"Can this Earwhen fella undo it?" Trevor asks, concerned.

"The lives, that have been taken by this curse, cannot return." Loki said. "But the ones who are surviving have a chance, so of course he can."

"And if he can't?" Gloria asks.

Loki turns his head towards Gloria.

"I will force Erwyen." Loki said.

"Is this Earwhen fella gonna be scott free after all this?" Trevor asks.

"I am unfamiliar to the phrase 'scott free', Trevor." Loki said.

"What...what my husband is trying to say." Gloria said. "Will someone make him be held accountable?"

"I will." Loki said. "And don't stay up too late." Trevor and Gloria share questionable looks. "Waiting for her to wake up will not be an all nighter."

"So you're going after him?" Trevor asks.

"Of course." Loki said.

"And what should I tell her, my granddaughter, when...you just don't come?" Gloria asks. "I know you're planning not to return..." Loki has a questionable look. "You're immortal, she's a mortal, it doesn't take a scientist to figure it out."

"I haven't given it much thought." Loki said. "I advise you tell Elizabeth; its in her best interest."

Loki disappeared from the room in a dark smoke that went out a open window.

"Gloria, this god knows what he's doing." Trevor said.

"I hope he does." Gloria said, concerned.

In Elizabeth's right hand is her doll.


	8. The forest must not die

_..4:24 PM..._

_...Washington D.C..Yes, it is raining outside..._

Loki's fingers tap on the chair's arm. He had found Erwyen's place merely by the characterization that Odin had described about him in these old bed time to be told they are still had made sure this is the place belonging to a very sick photographs, oh the rare ones, that he had seen entering this room made Loki certain this is Erwyen's place of rest.

The forest's dark demeanor, the dark waters, the dead grass fresh in his mind.

Had Loki bothered to slip away in the beginning before Elizabeth came back;perhaps that bothersome image wouldn't be in his could still recall getting back up from the brown grass after being headbutted in through the tunnel by Jake the could still recall seeing the waterfall being black as night, and how it alerted him that Erwyen's curse on this forest is a dark form of black fear stirred down Loki's skin.

Loki wanted Erwyen to feel the fear he had experienced.

He recalled using a black magic summoning spell to summon Elizabeth in the scenery that once had been beautiful and had been tainted by black theorized he could summon Elizabeth using the connection that she shared with the other was for this reason, all to stir fear from Erwyen, that Loki sat in the dark patiently Loki did wait he made some of the furniture turn into random made a spiral staircase appear down the hallway leading up to a room that never existed in the first place. He made wild rabbits nest in the kitchen long enough to leave a stench that an Asgardian could not stand.

A stench that only Loki could stand. He made the wild rabbits disapear shortly after they served their purpose. He heard the front door swing open, feet trudge in through the threshold,and then the door coming to a loud shut. Loki continues to wait; at first deciding to make his move when Erwyen walked into the living room. To give this sick Asgardian a _wake_ up call.

"Why in the name of Muspleheim does the kitchen smell like bad turd?" Erwyen said, turning on the lights to the kitchen. He staggers back hitting the breakfast counter. "What the-?" All the while covering his nose. "I have to do an extraction to save my den."

Erwyen takes about fifteen minutes to clean his kitchen.

"When I find out who did this, they'll be cursed." Erwyen said.

_If only you knew I can't be cursed_, Loki thought,_ I am already cursed._

Erwyen takes out a coffee cup from the cabinets and puts in some recently finished coffee into the cup.

"Good old coffee." Erwyen said, taking in a smell of the coffee.

It smelled nicely, despite the lingering stench.

"Now, tiime to watch some reruns." Erwyen said. "Something to drown out the rain."

Erweyn walks into the living room taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Erwyen." Loki said, sitting in the chair covered by the dark.

Erwyen looks towards the source of Loki's voice and then a smile curled up on his room is somewhat lit due to the sunlight coming through the corner of the large window but the corner of the room is dark, the long purple curtains stand in the way of the window. The way he kept a calm aware composure could have freaked out a trained FBI agent but not 's lagoon green eyes stare right back Erwyen full of fury being contained yet eager to be let out.

"That I am." Erwyen said, with a short laugh. "It has been decades since someone called me by that name."

"Don't joke with me." Loki said, getting up which stopped Erwyen in his tracks.

"Oh, so, my agent didn't send you?" Erwyen windows shatter all around in the room. "Uh, who are you?"

Rain steadly came in landing on the rug and parts of the floor not covered by the rug.

"You cursed a forest." Loki said. "I am Loki Odinson."

Erwyen narrows his eyes towards Loki's figure that wasn't been seen.

"A forest does not concern me." Erwyen said, turning away from Loki taking a sip from the coffee cup.

The coffee cup shatters into pieces splattering all over Erwyen.

"It does to me." Loki said.

Erwyen turns towards Loki.

"What forest do you speak about?" Erwyen asks. "I've placed curses on a bunch of forests for their unsanitary environment and cursed them to be that way for centuries to come!" Erwyen's fingers fidget as though anticipating to hold something. "All the magic I do is nothing compared to the master wizards."

"You forgot the curse you placed on a forest in Austin,Texas." Loki said. "You're killing children."

Erwyen turns the lamp light on and there he saw Loki. He jumps back startled by Loki's appearance that reminded him a vampire prince, except better. Erwyen pats on his wet chest taking a few breaths making a few comments to himself how Loki is similar but different to 's black hair reminded Erwyen of a vast endless sea of shadows that didn't come to an end. Except Loki's hair is curled back so it does come to an end unlike these terrible shadows.

"I don't recall Odin having black hair in his family." Erwyen said.

"I am a surprise." Loki lies, as Erywen turns towards the couch sliding something out of can see it has the shape of a sword. "A surprise that does not take using black magic on a forest to take children away from_ their parents_ very lightly."

Erywen takes out a rusty old styled version of an Asgardian blade from the couch.

"Odin did not only leave me unable to have kids." Erwyen said. "He did it to my son, too."

"That is no excuse to take away what isn't yours." Loki said. "And you must undo your mistake."

"I...can't." Erwyen lied. "Whole point of the curse is to not undo it."

Loki sends Erwyen pinned to the wall as he made a cup of tea appear in his own hands and takes a sip from it. Erwyen's weapon landed on the couch fell right over and landed on the comfy seats.

"You know." Loki said, looking up towards Erywen."You would make a great companion with your hunted animals on the wall."

Erwyen's calm demeanor turned into frantic.

"I swear!" Erwyen said.

Loki takes a drink from the tea.

"I am the god of lies." Loki said, lowering his cup. "And you are lying."

Erywen stares at Loki.

"N-no-no." Erwyen said. "You can't be her."

An amused smile appears on Loki's face.

"I am not a girl." Loki said. "Even if I were; I would make a better example out of you."

Loki takes another sip from the tea cup.

"No, someone else!" Erwyen said, his face steaming. "The goddess of lies." Loki sends a green glowing rug shaped flick at the television turning it to the sports channel lowering the tea cup. "You must be fooling me,Loki." Loki didn't laugh at Erwyen's comment as he changes the channel to fighting robots."I have been fooled by her many times in my past, and, stop messing with the television set!"

Loki laughs, changing the channel again which lands the screen on a Steve Irwin rerun on Animal Planet.

"Who is this she you speak of?" Loki asks.

"Jess." Erwyen said, earning a amused smile from Loki. "Tell me she didn't get replaced!"

"She died ages ago." Loki said. "I am the better god of lies."

"The son of Odin replaced Jess Feyidottir." Erwyen said. "I will not tell the Asgardian who took my ability to have children away!"

Loki sighs, irritated by Erwyen's lack of he decides to finish of the drops the tea letting it break once meeting the floor and disappearing after it had shattered into pieces. Loki looks up towards the old man he had considered sick in his mind.

"You will be in pain." Loki said. "Unbearable pain, so terrible you would want to die, you'll feel what all parents should feel about losing their children, the pain you'll feel is not physical but the pain comes from Texas."

"Uh..so?" Erwyen asks.

"Just a warning." Loki said, with a snap of his fingers.

Erwyen screams feeling boiling rock solid pain coming through his body,his legs felt heavy,his mind full of mixed emotions, the pain coming from everywhere in his body sure burned him hardly.

"Please, end it!" Erwyen begs.

"Tell me, how many forests have you placed this curse on?" Loki asks.

"One!" Erwyen lies.

"I can only go so far in helping you." Loki said. "Now comes for the real pain." Loki takes out a china dish from the cabinets. "Dated 1860, made in Shanghai,and collected..." He tips it to the side squinting at the fine print. "Ah, fake name that doesn't sound English."

"Please, don't!" Erwyen pleads.

Loki throws it over his head and the plate shatters into pieces.

"Another." Loki said.

"No!" Erwyen screams.

"Oh, this was made in the 14th century." Loki said, taking out a small pair of old styled glasses that had various lenses from his Midgardian coat pocket. He got to the smallest lens. "Oh dear." Loki takes off the glasses making them disappear in thin air. "This is a fake." He looks towards Erwyen who is shaking his head. "Nasty business you are in; making_ fakes_."

Loki drops the plate and continues to break all the collectibles.

"Please!" Erwyen cries. "They're antiques!"

Loki is holding fine Chinese chop sticks.

"Why do you need to collect eating utensils?" Loki asks, using them like he was using a puppet."You're sicker than I originally thought you were."

Loki drops the Chinese chop sticks and crunches them into pieces.

All the while Erwyen is in extremely undesirable pain.

"Please...stop." Erwyen pleads, as Loki held a collectible fake version of a old styled clock.

"Bore me why." Loki said.

"I-I-I..I..." Erwyen stuttering.

"Thought so." Loki said, dropping the fake antique fake antique clock breaks into pieces. "Before I go to the bedroom, any last words for your fakes?"

Erwyen could not let this continue.

"A little girl,a midgardian one I presume, she's the reason why you're here." Erwyen said, seeing Loki's hate clear as day. "You wouldn't care if it were just a boy." Erwyen's pain is horrible, yet, he was pulling through it to make quick deductions. "She did something to get you so willing to come here." Loki's eyebrows hunched together. "What she say?"

Loki pauses, as he recalled seeing Elizabeth across from the hideous tree that had two tree branches with twigs stretched out like recalled his boot stepping on the Princess Aurora doll and hearing it crack. Loki had fixed the doll using a strand of magic to fix the plastic part that got colored over easily that it wouldn't be noticeable. Not one person could tell something had happened to the doll. The dirt that once had been on the Princess Aurora was cleared fact Princess Aurora looks brand new; as did her pirate costume changed from a dress to a male pirates attire.

_"Elizabeth?" Loki calls out to Elizabeth. _

_She only stood there, motionless, as if under a spell. _

_"You dropped your doll." Loki said, holding out Princess Aurora._

_Elizabeth stares at Loki. Elizabeth didn't turn her attention towards his hand. In fact, this felt eerie._

_"Elizabeth, say something!" Loki shouts. _

The only words that he got back were not those of Elizabeth.

"The forest is dying." Loki said. "Like all the lives lost before her had said; before they_ died._"

"I'll help you." Erwyen said.

"And while we're at that, undo all those curses you placed on those forests." Loki said, walking down the hallway.

The pain had went away.

"Where are you going?" Erwyen yells down the hall.

"To your room." Loki said. "To finish off breaking your antiques, sick man."

There is a small puddle of water in front of the windows, or better yet to say as below the windows, much to Erwyen's horror.


	9. It has been so long

_...December 28th...8:10 PM..._

_...New York..._

"My Little Princess, why do you talk about Loki as though he's real?" Elizabeth's mother, Amy Bailey, asks.

"Cause he is." Elizabeth said, in her princess bed that has Ariel the Mermaid all over.

Amy smiles.

"Grandma told me he's an imaginary friend of yours." Amy said.

"Grandma lies." Elizabeth said, with Princess Aurora tucked into bed with her. "And Grandma likes to call Daddy 'Barry' instead of Baron,like, you know the name you call him by when you think I am not listening."

"My Little Princess, maybe you should stop listening into our conversations." Amy suggests.

"Then what should I listen to?" Elizabeth asks.

"Your mind." Amy said.

"Can I tell you a story?" Elizabeth asks.

"Sure." Amy said.

"Take Tinkerbell with you." Elizabeth said, giving a small fairy doll with blue wings and a small green fairy dress to Amy. "Now sit in the chair, and, listen."

That's exactly what Amy did.

"Tell me the story." Amy said.

"It's more like what I see when I go to sleep." Elizabeth said. "And close my eyes. Ever since Mr Blue face came into my life; I...have dreams. Visual dreams of a beautiful kingdom with gold, a fantastic lake, a castle similar to those tubes from a old type of Piano." She waves her hands in the air outlining the shapes. "Sometimes I see the forest, covered in snow, and there I see my forest friends waving at me, I even see Robert too."

"Robert who?" Amy asks.

"Robert Apanders." Elizabeth said. "He is one of my close friends in Texas. I go play with him during the summer when I'm at my grandparents house." Elizabeth dreamily sighs looking towards the window showing the dark'ish sky. "They wave at me, and then, I run right towards them, we have fun and adventures." Her eyes had become full of life. "I hear a faint name, and it has been becoming lower lately."

"I am interested." Amy said.

"Thor." Elizabeth said. "At first it was Erwyen, and then, it became Thor." Elizabeth puts her hands down. "The golden realm, it is very brilliant Mommy. I can hear the voice dying,I think it will be gone by next year." She rubs her fingers together. "Something doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, you aren't telling a story." Amy said, putting TinkerBell on the counter.

"Once upon a time a blue prince from far off realm crash landed in grandma's backyard." Elizabeth said. "I came out with my Captain, and then, poked at him with a stick. I asked Grandma if we can help Loki, and,she said yes!" Her eyes shined brighter than they had ever been before. It was like the adventurous light had returned from the three month long vacation in Texas. "Loki left because it was 'in my best interest', really? come on, that's not a happy ever after!"

Amy laughs,with a light shake of her head.

"That it is not." Amy said, playing along with her daughter.

"My happy ending would be a actual goodbye." Elizabeth said, with a little yawn.

"If Loki is so real, why have I not met him?" Amy asks.

"He's hiding." Elizabeth said. "I guess, or, he's just living out his godly life to the fullest."

Elizabeth takes out a picture of a very professionally drawn picture of had a really good artist sketch Loki up somewhere in New York using some of her father's cash. He had been colored in using colored looks impressed holding her hand up across from her chin then glances up towards Elizabeth.

"Twenty-five dollars is all it took." Elizabeth said. "Very good sketch artist around here in New York."

"My Little Princess, where did you get that cash?" Amy asks, putting the picture on the pink counter.

"Daddy's got a boot full of cash." Elizabeth said. "In the closet across from the bathroom."

Amy gets up then kisses her daughters forehead and goes to the door.

"Good night, Elizabeth." Amy said, standing at the door.

"Nighty, Mommy!" Elizabeth said.

"And don't get lost in your golden kingdom." Amy jokingly said.

"It is a realm, Mommy." Elizabeth said. "A whole different world ruled by..." Amy shuts the lights off and closes the door behind her. "Kings and Queens with loads of marvelous warriors, a big building with a single dark man standing guard watching over construction in this science teleporty building."The ceiling to Elizabeth's room has glow in the dark stickers glowing blue. "Oh, I can see Loki is having fun messing with some thieves in Italy..."

Amy goes down the hallway as Elizabeth's voice get lower and lower until it becomes mute.

Elizabeth fell asleep.


	10. Your brother

_...May 3rd...2012_

_...Inside The Helicarrier..._

"This better be worth my time." Loki said, tapping his fingers on the chair's arm.

Nick Fury, a man with an eyepatch covering where an eye should be, is sitting across from Loki holding a silver are sitting at a table in room with a wide huge television set that is not in the dead middle of the wall that is gray but questionable as there is a black frame surrounding it similar to a computer screen. Anyway this Television-set is on a cabinet.

"Attempting to persuade an Professional Artist that he was replicating a famous painting and replacing it is not wasting your time?" Fury asks. "That's a terrible waste of time,Loki." He turns on the television that is wide and big across from him. "You must see to believe."

Loki witnesses Thor break into The Helicarrier wielding a scepter that had a glowing blue watched Thor steal,and then,escape with a young Midgardian leans forward in the chair towards the television that is showing something he never thought would happen. The shock on Loki's face is did not see any sign of the Hammer in the moving 's kind eyes had turned into something else; puppet blue sometimes described Thor's eyes as 'amber' instead of 'the gentle color'.

Loki turns away from the screen towards Fury.

"Where's the hammer?" Loki asks.

"Hammer?" Fury said, pressing the pause button. "He wasn't seen with a hammer."

"This is impossible." Loki said.

"The no hammer?" Fury asks.

"No." Loki said. "Thor wouldn't be a master of magic so easily!" He turns towards the paused screen. "The Bifrost could have not have been repaired this fast..." He could see the shape of a light blue box in the paused scene. "Father wouldn't have sent Thor to steal a...blue...box?"

"The Tesseract." Fury said.

Loki turns his head towards Fury.

"What is the Tesseract?" Loki asks.

"Depends, if you're the son of Odin." Fury said.

"I am an Odinson." Loki said.

"Then you should know what it is." Fury said.

"I have no idea what this Tesseract is capable of." Loki said.

"It is full of unlimited energy." Fury said. "It used to be the jewel of Odin's treasure, and then, some people say he brought the box after a war had been waged between gods and some ice people." Loki tilts his head. _The ice people_, Loki thought, _The ice people...That could only mean Frost Giants. So Odin hid the Tesseract after taking me in? _"Tony Stark fished the Tesseract out of the ocean when searching for our first Avenger."

"Full of unliminted energy." Loki said, straightening his head.

"Yes." Fury said.

"And Thor has stolen it." Loki said. "That is unlike Thor." The image of Midgardian bodies on the ground from the video lingers in his mind. "Did he kill Midgardians retrieving this power source?"

"He did." Fury said. "And took our best man; Hawkeye."

Loki knew the power of the Tesseract can help repair the Bifrost. But killing Midgardians to retrieve such an item wouldn't be part of the mission if Odin had requested Thor go and wield a different kind of weapon to do different eyes were not the ones of Thor but of someone else using him as a Brother who Loki had grown alongside wishing to be his equal, technically and had to find out what had gotten into Thor.

"Hawkeye?" Loki repeats.

"It is his code-name for other people to call him instead of Clint." Fury said. "Inspired off Captian America, Steve's 'super' name."

"Captain of what again?" Loki asks.

"America." Fury said.

"I don't follow." Loki said.

"You're in the United States of America." Fury said. "I thought you were told." Fury presses a few buttons on the remote and then the channel turns to a news report from months ago in Texas. "You first came in Texas. Making your very first debut to the public." Loki saw himself holding on Jake the Elk for dear life as Jake ran down the street. "Two hundred thirty kids died that day, and then when it was 6 PM, the surviving children woke up."

"A phenomena." Loki said.

"You were there, Loki." Fury said, pointing the remote to the wall.

Loki shook his head.

"No, I wasn't." Loki lied.

"We have a SHIELD agent who's child had a sketch artist draw you." Fury explains. "Agent Bailey is a man of unknown, but, when his daughter been part of something this huge;you can count on him on questioning told him about you."The screen behind the television turns bright and then a image of Loki on the couch holding a bowl of popcorn appears on the wall. "Either you've not been asking where in this world you were and doing god knows what; you've been reckless."

Loki frowns.

"I _may_ have visited Texas." Loki said. "And that's probably some idiot experimenting with their choice of attire."

"Case in point." Fury said,pressing a button on the remote that makes the wall return to gray. "We need some of your help."

Fury puts the remote on the table.


	11. The resemblence is remarkable

_...May 4th...2012..._

_...New York..._

"Mommy,is there ugly robot rhinos outside?" Elizabeth asks, in a whisper.

There are numerous bookshelves pushed against the doors that are getting struck harder and harder by each only were there bookshelves but also some stacked is a small television set at the left corner to the entrance on a black metal hooked into both sides of the corners. The television set is showing what is happening out in the streets of New York. There are numerous people, including Elizabeth's family, taking safety in this upper floors had been broken through thanks to the Chitauri ships pressing against the glass window that allowed Chitauri to come staircases are blocked because some wall material from above had fallen in making a very terrible mess.

The elevators are broken. So that leaves The Chitauri unable to continue their attack down into the lobby.

"They're not going to come in, Liz." Amy said.

"Not with all the heavy lifting we did." Baron, Elizabeth's dad, adds holding a baseball bat.

Perhaps this day can get a bit more chaotic.

Elizabeth looks worried despite her parent's reassurance.

"I-I-I read that some of the hardest wood can't withstand alien laser blasters." A random civilian said.

Through the television screen that shows a tipped over camera that has been ditched; the Chituari are actually running the other are running towards the right speaking in a language that is very quick, strange, and unheard of. The very notion many people would refuse to believe is that animals other than humans are very intelligent and view humans as idiots.A deep unusual sounding grunt is heard from the direction the Chitauri were running away. A pair of brown furry legs with hooves stampeded by the camera which sent the camera tipping over.

"I am in the middle of..." A Teenage boy said out loud, looking down to his phone. Let's call him; The Teenage Text Speaker.

"This is not the time to be texting." Baron said, glaring down towards The Teenage Text Speaker.

"I am facebooking." The Teenage Text Speaker said.

"Turn that damn phone off." Baron said. "We're in the middle of a disaster, and, you want to go out texting?"

"Well, I like to make my minutes count." The Teenage Text Speaker said, with a small shrug.

Baron snatches the phone from The Teenage Text Speaker.

"Give back my phone!" The Teenage Text Speaker said as Baron held the phone up.

The furniture pressed against the doors budged a little when a lot of force struck it.

"I am in the middle of a very dangerous zone, text later!" Baron said out loud as his fingers flew across the little keyboard making a few mistakes here and there with his grammar in the text. "Text sent!" He clicks a rounded red button on the side of the phone. Baron hands the phone back."If I see that phone on again,you won't-"

A heavy impact struck the doors sending everything that had been blocking entrance flying in scattering into pieces. In the chaos that ensued it resulted in the loss of a few lives, but really, it is not a few who died it is actually a 's hearing became numb, well actually,her ears were ringing a loud pitch like someone had tapped a spoon lightly against a fine pretty crystal cup beside her ear. Elizabeth could hear her heart is unable to move, do anything,and everything went into slow motion. It was as if Elizabeth was watching a movie laying back in a chair instead of being there.

Elizabeth saw her father fall to the ground, dead, his eyes open.

Then the movie feeling came to an end.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth screams, heartbroken.

A big Elk came running into the building knocking over the attacking Chitauri This is Jake the Elk using his antlers sending the metal armored ugly aliens crashing through the we lose track of Jake the Elk and Elizabeth, as does ran out of the chaotic building that had been cleared of living Chitauri because one shot at the ceiling sprinkler system, and then, they killed each other. In the midst of the crossfire a few people manage to escape and some unfortunate people died among the random firing.

"Elizabeth!" Amy shouts, right after coming out the building and looking in both directions.

Amy looks up to see a flying gigantic spaceship that had a green giant leap off into the distance and at the other side there was a streak of ice appearing under a figure departing the beetle designed ship has an underbelly covered in ice and the spaceship shaped like an odd insect crashes into a nearby stares in horror watching the battle fitted spaceship tip over clearing a whole section of the staggers back to witness a blue heated ball whiz by her face.

"What..what?" Amy said,frantic and at a loss.

Amy had never seen anything like this in her life.

It reminded her of volleyball when one time a ball passed by her cheek making wind as it did so.

"Die!" Amy heard an alien like voice with an unusual accent headed towards her.

Amy ducks then feeling her head burning and turns her head towards The Chitauri. She grabs the gun from the Chitauri turning the weapon right towards that very ugly alien and shot at the Chtiauri's head sending it falling back landing on the ground with a 's heart races as she straightens up seeing more of them. _Elizabeth, _Amy thought of her daughter_, for Elizabeth!_

"Its your turn!" Amy said, firing at the Chitauri.

Amy had checked the room-before she had left in the first place- to discover Elizabeth is not among the shot at The Chitauri headed in her that gun was going to run out of power, so, Amy took a new one from a dead Chitauri and left the old to the deceased. _Where would Elizabeth go in a time like this?,_Amy thought taking shelter in a area that the Chitauri hadn't bothered to go through.

A nearby television set is showing a couple of men, in suits and armor, taking care of the numerous waves with a woman who had red hair.

"Baron is dead, Amy." Amy talks to herself. "Think in Elizabeth's shoes..." She pauses taking a well deserved sigh. "Where would you go if your father died?" She stares up towards the ceiling. "Hospital is probably overcrowded, so, I would go to..." Amy pauses looking down from the ceiling. "Church."

Then something crashed across from Amy right into the very building and Amy held up the Chitauri gun towards the smoking same smoking hole technically refusing to allow clear vision to identify what had made this hole and what was also inside.

"Any last words, Rhino horn?" Amy asks.

"I am not a Rhino." Loki said, with a lowers the Chitauri gun. "And it is not polite to accuse someone of being a Rhino."

The smoke parted ways.

"Uh, uh..." Amy said. "Who are you, and, why did you just crash in like a wrecking ball?"

Loki climbs out of the hole making the edges around it get covered in icy takes a step back, her jaw drops, her eyes big, and her mind is racing with 'Is everyone I see as fictional actually real?' kind of thoughts. Loki looks up towards Amy looking a bit startled.

"Elizabeth?" Loki said, seeing a resemblance between Amy and Elizabeth. "It can't be that long since I visited Texas."

Amy looks like a grown up Elizabeth.

"Yo-you're real." Amy said.

"Ooh, so you're her mother." Loki said, earning a slow shaking nod. "The resemblance is remarkable, except for the eyes; you two have different eyes."

"W...what?" Amy said, blinking.

"You're very close." Loki said. "And yes, I am real as you." Loki saw that Amy is holding a Chitauri gun."I did not catch your name."

"Amy." Amy said. "Oh my...My mother told me Elizabeth met a god. I thought my mother was joking."

Loki looks down to the Chitauri gun, raising his right brow questionably towards Amy.

"This is your first time shooting a gun." Loki said, earning a surprised look from looks up form the gun towards Amy resting his right brow. "You're holding the Chitauri gun wrong."

"Am not." Amy argues.

"You're holding it upside down." Loki said. "You've been pressing Rocket mode for...as long you've been firing it."

Amy turns over the Chitauri gun.

"Much better." Loki said.

"Are you aware my daughter talks about your world?" Amy asks.

"Er, what?" Loki said. "I can't possibly be aware of a child talking about somewhere she has never been to."

"Asgard." Amy said. "That's what she told me one time, during a camping trip, it's a godly realm."

"She cannot have known." Loki said. "She has a wild imagination; as do all children."

"There's a legend in my husband's family; one of his ancestors hooked up with the son of a big bad, who was quite the terrifying force, and had as stories go; had a one night stand." Amy explains to Loki."There's some speculations that the child, she had, was born with a little bit of god in him. Stories go;her descendents have a gift to live a mortal life span and when they go to sleep; they see a realm where their godly half comes from."

Loki looks at Amy curiously.

"Even if that were true; the Asgardian gene would be gone by your daughter's generation." Loki said.

"Does the name Erwyen ring a bell?" Amy asks.

"Don't say that name." Loki said. "That name is nothing but a curse."

"She told me." Amy said. "And I am heading out to church." Loki looks puzzled. "You know, if you like happy endings, couldn't you just said goodbye instead of leaving Elizabeth like that?" She furrows her eyebrows. "Elizabeth finds happy endings in stories with 'goodbye'."

Amy goes towards the exit, only to be stopped by Loki.

"Church is not always the answers in the middle of a battle." Loki said."You should go home to your daughter."

"That's where my daughter would go when she just lost her dad." Amy said, looking hurt.

Amy manages to get past Loki, and, fires at the Chitauri getting in her way.

"She...they...live in New York?" Loki said, startled.

Loki had originally thought Elizabeth and her family did not live in New really would have appreciated being told by Fury where The Bailey's live.


	12. Lingering there

The words 'You are not my brother.' coming from Thor stung Loki badly. It hurt in a way that Loki hadn't felt in centuries. But those words alone couldn't break the sibling love he felt for Thor; no, it wasn't all that feelings are equivalent to caring about a the fight; Loki made Thor drop the scepter. Thor crashed into the living room of Tony Stark's tower. Loki made a huge rock appear out of no where then shoved the scepter into the rock, furious over it. The Hulk took care of Thor by using him as a rag doll.

"Going to the Shawermama restaurant, Loki?" Clint asks.

"I'll catch up." Loki said. "I have someone to check on."

This is all after they finally ended the Chitauri's gate way to New York and defeated Thor. Thor is cuffed, and, in a very _special_ cell built specifically for him.

"Thor?" Clint asks.

"No." Loki said.

"So, none of my business?" Clint asks.

"Yes." Loki said.

Clint went with the rest of the Avengers to the restaurant, and Loki decided to use his magic to track down the two remaining members of the Bailey felt like a whole year had passed since Loki had seen Elizabeth. But it hadn't been that long since he had seen Amy what felt like half an hour ago, oh wait, it has been that long.

_...Near a Church..._

_...5 minutes after..._

Loki walks to a front door; taking on a different disguise of a young man in his door creaks open there he could see a couple dead bodies behind the benches. One of which belonged to Amy. He looks forward seeing Jake curled up with a sleeping could tell that Jake is injured at the neck area.

Jake the Elk lifts his head up, weakly.

"Shh." Loki said, putting a finger on his lips.

There is an open casket across from Jake the Elk. Loki could see a young man in his late thirties in the open casket with a wound in his torso that had bled out through the blue and white plaid the Elk lowers his head weakly down to the floor laying it to the could hear lower singing as he approaches Elizabeth's small body.

"It'll be okay." Elizabeth said, as Loki noticed that were other wounds on Jake the Elk. These wounds could not be healed over time; they are voice resumes to singing. "You can hold on, just for this ha-our," She strokes his fur so gently with tears in her had mistaken Elizabeth was asleep because her eye-lids were so low. "Can you see the light? You can go, and, I'll be here, until you see me again."

Jake the Elk is dying.

"I don't see that happening right now, because momma gonna buy a mocking jay." Elizabeth sings, taking a shaky sigh. "Nothing's gonna change between you and I, nothing's gonna break until we see each other again, so let's just say goodbye for one last time." Jake the Elk turns his head towards Elizabeth weakly making a whistle and then licks her trembling face. Elizabeth laughs making one of her happy smiles while shaking."Goodbye, Jake."

Jake lowers his head to the floor staring off towards Loki's direction.

Jake the Elk died in the church.

Elizabeth fell asleep, finally, with her cheek dripping of tears.

"Is that how you go?" Loki said in a low voice walking towards the two. "Dying like that? So over dramatic."

He came over to Elizabeth's sleeping side. Loki recalls the conversation he had shared with Amy; the first and last conversation. Elizabeth's hair reminded Loki of a hoody that she could flip over her head and wear it as so. Perhaps that idea wasn't too reasonable when it is actually hair reaching to her shoulders.

_"Stories go;her descendents have a gift to live a mortal life span and when they go to sleep; they see a realm where their godly half comes from."_

_"Even if that were true; the Asgardian gene would be gone by your daughter's generation."_

_"Does the name Erwyen ring a bell?"_

Loki lowers himself down towards Elizabeth. He could see that despite being in New York, Elizabeth still took her Princess Aurora doll and that hadn't Aurora wore a different pirate outfit except she lacks a crown and wore a Pirate hat instead.

"Time to see if Amy is right." Loki said, placing a hand on Elizabeth's head.

Next Loki saw what Elizabeth witnesses in her was a forest covered in a sheet of snow. The sky is gray,heck Loki could see Asgard beautiful even with the snow all over the place it seemed could place himself there in the scenery right in the opening of the snow covered whole dream felt all too real; the cold-slightly warm breeze going by his face.

"Why would Erwyen's son not tell him about having a child?" Loki asks himself.

It seemed all too real.

"Because I was scared."

Loki turns towards the left completely,and then, he saw a young man with almost dark skin that is visibly lighter. This man is leaning against a tree with a light brown pigment covered in snow. He had fine eyebrows, fingernails were all too well kept,and he looked very modern. Modern as in dressed in typical Midgardian clothing consisting of a black suit with a shirt underneath and unique sneakers.

"Who are you?" Loki asks.

"Kheron Erwyenson." Kheron said, with a smile. He stops leaning against the tree and begins walking behind the tree's. "I've been waiting to meet a god like you." He comes to a stop near a tree that had a large trunk."I heard you killed my father."

"That I did." Loki said.

"Ah, so you're admitting to it?" Kheron said,with a tilt of his head looking surprised and sounding surprised. "I thought you would lie to me about it at first." He shook his head with a delightful laugh. "I was wrong, as always."

"He was a living curse; taking unnecessary life away." Loki said. Kheron made a sigh of relief once Loki had confirmed Erwyen's passing."I had no choice, but you, you had a choice!" Loki raises his voice. "You never shared this information with your father that you had _a child_."

The way Loki presented the fact that Kheron had a child sounded more like a hurtful big accusation.

"You know my father." Kheron said. "He would have wanted to use my offspring as a warrior." He looks down. "I didn't want that." Kheron turns his head away from the snow covered floor up towards Loki. "I am very thankful for Odin taking away what he did."

"Thankful?" Loki said. "That is not...logical."

Loki could hear the laughter of children echoing in the forest.

"Loki of Asgard..." Kheron begins."If you knew, standing in my moccasins,in the middle of a mess made by his father..."

"Jotunheim." Loki said.

"Huh?" Kheron said.

"I hail from Jotunheim." Loki said, showing his Frost Giant side.

Kheron blinks, and shook his head, not bothered by the change in Loki.

"Fine, whatever, Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim." Kheron said, with a slight wave of his hand. "If your father was a greedy man, one who wanted to put fear into everyone, and would use every chance he had to recruit others...wouldn't you do the same?"

Loki frowns as he returns to his Asgardian form.

"My father is nothing like yours." Loki said, with a hateful tone.

"We all have our dark sides." Kheron said. "It is what makes everyone a little human. I heard you can't trust a man without his dark side."

"That is out of style." Loki said.

"It is still true to people who are old fashioned." Kheron said. "My name, Kheron, it is a very old version of Karen, say it three times."

"Kheron,Kheron,Kheron." Loki repeats. Then he squints his eyes towards Kheron. "Your name sounds like a modern Midgardian girl name."

"That's where Karen derives from." Kheron said. "The name, itself, means 'to care'." He turns away towards the white gateway to the forest. "It was nice speaking to you, Loki Odinson..." Kheron held up his index finger as Loki was about to say something. "Don't protest your name does not end with Odinson."

"I was about to say, when will Elizabeth stop dreaming about Asgard?" Loki asks.

Kheron pauses for a moment there.

"When she is grown up." Kheron said. "She'll forget about it." He looks over his shoulder towards Loki sharing a smile. "You know, no one ever took hints of that dream, that I was here, just waiting for someone to tell me that old rhino is dead."

Kheron walks through the white gate and then he is gone.

Loki places his hand off Elizabeth's soft blonde see Loki's fingers are glowing a gentle Elizabeth's right wrist is a brown watch with a golden handle engraved with the words 'To our adventurous daughter, Liz'. Loki notices the blue glowing color on his disguises fingertips._The effects from the unstable Bifrost should be gone by now!, _Loki thought taking his attention off his hands towards Elizabeth_,I didn't expect this-_

Loki and Elizabeth are gone in a big blue ball that disappears with them inside, but what is left is the body of Jake the Elk.


	13. Tree branch sliding

"So, your name is Fred Winters?" Elizabeth asks, tilting her head.

Loki and Elizabeth had landed in Chitagard. Chitagard is a far off unknown realm that is not counted as one in the nine realms, so, hence it is a unknown forest is strange, full of unusual animals resembling ones from is night time in Chitagard, however Elizabeth's watch still indicates not a minute has passed on Earth. Loki and Elizabeth are sitting around a fire with logs, stones, and two well crafted tents that possibly might be made by magic.

"Yes." Loki lied, with a small nod.

"How did we land here?" Elizabeth asks.

"One of the attacking aliens called 'Chitauri' were attempting to transport themselves home, and instead, I was sent as the ugly rhino died." Loki lies. "But, I don't know how you came here." Elizabeth whispers 'Me too' in a low voice. "I was brought here into this...unusual world." Loki gestures over to the forest that has some Lemurs resembling dogs. "I never seen anything such as this."

"My name is Elizabeth Bailey." Elizabeth said, cuddling her Princes Aurora doll close to her. "And this is My Captain." She looks down towards her doll. "She, and my grandparents from my mothers side, is all there is left."

"What about your parents?" Loki asks.

Elizabeth sadly looks up.

"Fred, my parents are dead." Elizabeth said. "They're in heaven now, together."

Loki tilts his head.

"So you have a good idea where they've gone." Loki said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said, poking at the fire with her stick. "And I know my animal buddy Jake is watching over me." Her sad look turns into a happy one. "I know Jake is still here with me."

"Do you see ghosts?" Loki asks.

Elizabeth laughs.

"No, silly head!" Elizabeth said, shaking her head."I can feel Jake. Jake is an Elk." She moves the stick around in the burning fire pit."I turned nine on May 1st."

"You should not tell a stranger how old you are." Loki said.

Elizabeth smiles turning her head towards Loki.

"I woke up being held by a stranger, and, there is something admirable about you." Elizabeth explains to Loki."You seem friendly not dangerous." She looks down towards her Princess Aurora doll."My Captain on the other hand is a little iffy about you. My Captain, you don't need to be suspicious about this kind man."

Elizabeth made Princess Aurora's head turn both ways using her hands.

"You see, My Captain doesn't really trust you." Elizabeth said, taking the long rough wooden stick out of the fire pit. "I just see a good person sitting beside me." She glances up towards Loki as the heat radiates from the sharpened glowing red end of the stick. "How old are you, Mr logic pants?"

"Thirty-eight." Loki lies, as Elizabeth waves the stick in mid-air carelessly.

"And you live in New York?" Elizabeth asks, swinging the stick into the ground.

"Obviously I do." Loki lies.

Loki could hear feet crunching in the distance drawing closer and closer to the campsite.

"I don't know how I was sent here." Elizabeth said. "My Captain, how can Fred be an Tyrannosaurus Rex disguised as a man?" She glares down towards her doll as Loki used his trickery to leave a double of himself disguised as Fred and made himself become invisible. "That is not-" She stops, seeing moving figures rushing towards their way. "Fred, ugly alien rhinos!"

Elizabeth falls over as Loki's double looks over his shoulder.

"Realm intruder has returned!" The Chitauri screech.

Loki's double looks towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, run!" Loki's double warns Elizabeth.

Loki although is interested how Elizabeth would act in this given situation inside a witnesses one of the Chitauri kill Loki's double,and so, she ran into the forest taking off her shoes quickly. _Why would a Midgardian take their shoes off while running into a forest?,_ Loki asks himself becoming a invisible bat.

"My Captain, bare with me!" Elizabeth shouts, jumping onto a tree branch that is outstretched and wide enough for someone to slide down using their feet.

The Chitauri shot after Elizabeth, but that wouldn't work getting her down. Elizabeth grabs a vine swinging forward twirling in the air squealing in glee while holding Princess grabs on to another vine taking a giant swing apparently is enjoying the fun escaping from the most fearsome ugly hideous aliens in the unknown lands on another branch sliding down taking balance using speed and direction.

"Tarzan style, My Captain!" Elizabeth said, with a laugh. "I told you it would work." Her hair is flying right behind her ears. "Woohoo!"

While Elizabeth is doing a very wonderful rendition of Tarzan's tree branch sliding; Chitauri shot at the upcoming branches ahead of branches collapsed to the ground floor letting out a very apparent _'cra-ack_' noise that is similar to when a large tidal wave crashes through a boat under tremendous pressure breaking the boards into pieces.

"Uh oh." Elizabeth said, standing in mid air.

Then Elizabeth fell, and, her Princess Aurora was left in mid air.

We see Elizabeth's hand snatch the Princess Aurora doll.

They both disappear from camera view.


	14. Give a apology!

"Break My Captain and you will be given a sucker punch." Elizabeth threatens a rather short Chitauri holding The Princess Aurora doll.

The Short Chitauri glares back at Elizabeth.

"This is plastic." The Short Chitauri said, waving The Princess Aurora Doll in mid air."Plastic is nothing."

Elizabeth gawks at The Short Chitauri in horror.

"Ta-T-Ta-Take that back." Elizabeth said.

"No." The Short Chitauri said.

Elizabeth's small child hands balled up into a fist. Loki is still invisible, curious to see if Elizabeth would rather do something or just talk about taking action for insulting her Princess Aurora doll instead of doing , like a vulture, watches The Short Chitauri take the Pirate hat off of Princess Aurora's Short Chitauri grumbled to himself 'ugly hat' as he dropped small black unusually designed Pirate hat rolls by Loki's boots.

"Midgardian, who sent you here?" The Short Chitauri asks.

Loki uses the side of his boot to stop the rolling Pirate hat turning it invisible.

" .back." Elizabeth repeats.

The Short Chitauri looks at first puzzled as Loki picks up The small pirate hat.

"There cannot be a living creature by the name ' .back'." The Short Chitauri said.

"His name is I am a comfy chair." Elizabeth said.

"I am a comfy chair is not a name." The Short Chitauri said.

Elizabeth smiles.

"I just made you say you're a comfy chair." Elizabeth said, with a little giggle. "Now to the main order of business; take back what you said about_ My_ Captain."

"I refuse." The Short Chitauri said. "Your doll is a wimpy piece of plastic meant to be played with-"

"Take that BACK!" Elizabeth screams, making an unexpected jerk that sent the two Chitauri holding her by the arms colliding against one another falling backwards so they landed on the floor.

Elizabeth crashes on to The Short Chitauri sending him tumbling to the floor, next she proceeded to give the Short Chitauri several sucker punches to the Short Chitauri is groaning after the ten sucker punches delivered to his face. Elizabeth grabs the Princess Aurora doll out of the Short Chitauri's right hand peeling away the ugly tainted claws. Elizabeth gets up feeling relieved to have her best toy partner in crime returned then backs off from The Short Chitauri holding the doll close to her chest looking scared, hurt, and look in Elizabeth's eyes are not the forgiving ones but a very irritated glance.

"Apologize to My Captain!" Elizabeth demands, as the Short Chitauri pulls himself upright.

"Never." The Short Chitauri said.

_Time to make my move,_ Loki thought seeing a furious look on Elizabeth's knew how to replicate the very effects of a unstable Bifrost arrival,though that would require a little timing to be walks off from the room making little plans to himself on how to make an excellent improvised 'accidental' arrival.

"You had a partner returning to our realm, Midgardian." The Short Chitauri said, standing upright.

"My name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth said, glaring at The Short Chitauri as the two others were rubbing their faces. "Apologize to _My_ Captain."

"Where is your partner?" The Short Chitauri asks.

"Apologize." Elizabeth said.

"There is not a realm called Apologize." The Short Chitauri said.

Elizabeth narrows her eyebrows, making a pucker face.

"Ap-polo-gize." Elizabeth said, stubbornly.

"We cannot find the body of your 'partner' who was shot at the disgraceful fire site." The Short Chitauri said.

"Apologize." Elizabeth said.

"Your partner is named Apologize?" The Short Chitauri asks, tilting his head.

"Apollo seven eighteen nineteen thirty tree." Elizabeth said. "Eighteen Ninety-tree."

"Lots of things happened in 1893." The Short Chitauri said.

"Apologize." Elizabeth repeats, holding up her Princess Aurora Doll.

The Short Chitauri groaned.

"Say something other than that annoying phrase!" The Short Chitauri said.

"App-hollow-guys." Elizabeth said, pressing The Princess Aurora doll close to her chest.

A red light goes off in the building followed by a '_ERRR-RR'_ loud pitched screech echoing throughout the Chitauri presses a rounded uneven-ed edge blue somewhat gray button set in their ear, and had their attention off of a very stubborn Elizabeth wanting to get one eyebrows are pointed directly towards The Short Chitauri.

"Oh, it seems that we have a visitor." The Short Chitauri said, as a smirk grew across his ugly skeleton alien face. He could feel pain coming from the middle of his face. "The same one arriving in the same way he did long ago."

"Where do we put this Midgardian?" The First Chitauri across from the Short Chitauri asks.

"In the cell." The Short Chitauri said, feeling the area where his nose should be. "The Little Midgardian injured my face!" The Short Chitauri places a item over the wound where that he is Short Chitauri takes his hand off the recently covered wound."This Midgardian will be the least of our worries...for now."

"Suits me." The Second Chitauri said.

The two Chitauri threw a stubborn Elizabeth into a cell.

"Apologize!" Elizabeth shouts from inside the cell.

The First Chitauri locks the door to the cell using a unique kind of key that isn't Midgardian First Chitauri takes the key out of the square metal box then tucks the very item into a pocket part built into the steel unusual viewed The Key as a small ID card clipped perfectly enough it resembled a Kangaroo. It is also the ugliest key Elizabeth ever had lain eyes on.

"Never!" The Short Chitauri said. "Let's go,men,The god of mischief will not escape us like he did last time!"

The Chitauri flee out of the room holding their presumably powerful year Elizabeth had done her fair share of research about the name 'Loki Odinson'.She had looked Loki up on the internet where her search came up with results all being Norse Mythology whole core of the basics behind Loki's figure were; he is a trickster,a shapeshifter, and The God of Mischief.

The rest of the research is a little foggy to Elizabeth.


	15. Apologize now

Elizabeth held out the Princess Aurora Doll after experiencing an unusual feeling that someone is had hope that The Short Chitauri would return and give the rightful apology that is very much needed for My is a strange feeling that someone is walking into the room when really there is not. It is only Elizabeth with her doll in a gray circular wide cell that is similar to the inside of a laundry machine except wider.

Also, there is a square hole with bars showing the outside of the building. There is a Chitauri city that has a forest sitting behind it visible to the human eye.

"Apologize." Elizabeth said, her attitude still bent on getting an apology.

"Can you say something other 'apologize'." Loki asks, appearing at the doorway.

"Apologize." Elizabeth said.

"Sorry." Loki said.

"Say it to My Captain." Elizabeth said.

Apologizing to a doll, just to get Elizabeth to say something else, had to be a reasonable offer.

"I never have apologized to a doll." Loki said.

"Apologize." Elizabeth repeats,determined.

"Sorry,'My Captain'." Loki apologizes.

"You are terrible at making happy endings!" Elizabeth rants, throwing her hands into the air. "Terrible!" She lowers her arms, laying both of them to the side. "Let me bet, one of my grandparents who was instantly aware that I was gone from the church told you that I am missing and to find me."

"No." Loki said, with a shake of his right hand. "Not what you think."

Elizabeth tilts her head.

"Uh, UFO abduction nearly happened and so you were accidentally put into the wrong transport machine?" Elizabeth suggests. "Or a big time portal opened then took you in from another time which brought you here!"

"All of those theories are improbable." Loki said. "Elizabeth, do you remember my crash landing into your grandparent's backyard?"

"I do." Elizabeth said, with a nod.

"That was my second crash." Loki said, holding up two fingers.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth said, as Loki lowered his fingers.

"I broke the gateway to the realms,two years ago,and crashed into this unknown realm." Loki said. "It is called Chitagard; right in between the realms Asgard and Midgard tucked under a lot of things that would take decades to explain."

"Explain to me as if it is a sandwich." Elizabeth said.

"You want me to explain a sandwitch?" Loki asks, with a tilt of his head. He sounded more concerned, surprisingly.

"Yes, blue prince." Elizabeth said. "There has to be some secret thing about sandwich's!"

Loki sighs.

"You asked." Loki said.

"I am ready." Elizabeth said, sitting down on the floor crisscross apple-sauce.

"There's a unknown ingredient in Sandwitch's recipe;there is a large cauldron retrieved full of sand that is moved over a burning is a huge bucket of water poured in, about fifteen or sixteen buckets give it a take." Loki explains, rubbing his fingers together. "The Sand Witches put in a big toad and dump a corpse belonging to one of their own-deceased before the whole preparation began-into the pot that is boiling is some tomatoes, bananas, meat, and water put in."

Elizabeth slowly falls into laughter.

"No one ever-besides the Witches and I-knew there's a toad in put in that soup,as they claim, it is their 'special' recipe." Loki continues to explain. "Yes, the big toad is the secret big toad isn't so noticeable because the soup tastes good after cooking a Midgardian the year is up there is some spice added in, animal bone, and a few former broken in half wands that become soft over two hours cooking inside." Loki raises a brow up as Elizabeth is laughing. "I don't see how The Sand Witch recipe is is nothing of the sorts."

"The one I am asking involves bread on edible food, Loki." Elizabeth said, wiping off the joyful tears from her eyes.

"Oh." Loki said, feeling stupid.

"But really, do witches really engage in that sort of thing?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, the last time I met them; they did it." Loki said. "Last time I recall meeting the witches is when the body stretcher was used to get answers during torture. Thor and I were unaware of this soup until we visited a unusual kingdom,and that, is where I discovered the SandWitch." Loki makes a low laugh. "They offered me some of the Sand Witch soup, and I Thor was unaware what the main ingredients were." Loki shook his head. "After all I told him about the cooking!"

Elizabeth tilts her head.

"He...was unaware after you told him that?" Elizabeth asks.

"Thor ignored my warnings, while he ate it." Loki said. Loki makes a disgusted look with a shudder."Thor was sick for days on."

"Wait,Thor as in the guy who attacked New York?" Elizabeth said.

"You're slow." Loki said.

"Can you replicate the soup and give it to him?" Elizabeth asks.

"I am sorry, but, Midgardian Witches went extinct." Loki said. "Just imagine...that there is a secret seed in the tomatoes between the bread, but small, and not Midgardian product. It takes a big machine to spot on a small abnormal seed."

"That makes sense." Elizabeth said.

"Good." Loki said. "My first landing I escaped on a flight machine they had ditched near their buildings laying out, practically saying 'take me', without a lock." _Actually, I stole it from a Chitauri scout when I crash landed in one of their training fields,_Loki recalls to himself. "And then while over the mountains being chased by, what you can describe, as flying ugly flies,I sent a handful of them down into the mountains coated in ice."

"Where did you land the first time around?" Elizabeth asks.

"In the Gym." Loki lied. "I jumped off the flight machine because it was out of the effects from breaking a gate-way to different realms kicked in, the unstable effect, and I was sent crashing through the atmosphere." Loki's telling reminded Elizabeth of a special agent telling a jury what happened except walking around. "The rest is history, except, I touched-"

"My Captain." Elizabeth said, as though knowing Loki was going to call her doll friend a 'doll'.

"Yes." Loki lies. "There were still some effects...and they finally worked, sending you here."

"Is My Captain clean?" Elizabeth asks.

"It is probably worn away by this point." Loki said.

"So, where did you land this time?" Elizabeth asks.

"In the armory room." Loki lied. "I have a plan." Loki takes a brief glance over his shoulder towards the doorway to make there wasn't any Chitauri coming turns his head back towards Elizabeth's direction. "It requires a lot of acting."

"I love acting!" Elizabeth squeals, shaking the Princess Aurora Doll back and forth."Acting!, Acting!, Acting!"


	16. The act

"Bring out the Midgardian." The Chitauri Leader, Hoffman, instructs a collect large group of Chitauri.

Loki despised Hoffman, instantaneously when he had been put in Hoffman's presence, with more than every inch of his body. Hoffman has a large build, claws that were larger than average Chitauri, his claws are remarkably sharper too, and his armor is perhaps the most well designed of all that Loki has seen from every ugly beast roaming 's armor is shiny as though it had been recently cleaned in the hours prior. Hoffman's selfish adore to the armor did not for the very least earn Loki's respect.

"Midgardian?" Loki said, acting confused. "Are you sure?"

The many Chitauri guards turn their heads towards Hoffman.

"Sure as speaking to you, God of Mischief." Hoffman said. "Go on, retrieve the Midgardian."A few numbers of the Chitauri group left the room to retrieve Elizabeth. "We had a Midgardian and a realm intruder similar to you arrive in Chitagard." Hoffman's large intimidating knightly themed claws taps on the chair's arm."A rather young Midgardian."

Earlier Loki had made himself appear in a different section of the building-and had played a trick on the cameras to think that Elizabeth sat there for an entire hour holding her doll sitting crisscross applesauce-then let the Chitauri think he had surrendered. When really this is all part of a improvised spurred on the moment plan that was explained to Elizabeth. Besides, all the previous ideas in Loki's mind all ended with the Chitauri catching him and Elizabeth. These previous ideas all resulted in Elizabeth's death. It was inevitable but this plan had none of that.

"And what about the other?" Loki asks.

"Dead." Hoffman said. "Yet, my men have been unable to find the body."

"Animals are very desperate creatures when the Ecosystem is unbalanced." Loki said. "The deceased is eaten shortly after passing."

"Ah, you're aware that our hunting is...not the best." Hoffman said.

Loki nods.

"And very unnecessary running down your food source." Loki said. "It is no wonder you attempt to invade other realms."

"We were approached." Hoffman spoke up.

Loki tilts his head.

"You're jumping the trigger." Loki said. "Being approached to invade other realms does not connect to hunting."

"An Asgardian was searching for you." Hoffman said. "We only stopped because of Thanos."

"Thanos?" Loki asks. "He's a myth."

"A myth I saw for my very eyes." Hoffman said. "Our agreement was orchestrated by him."

"On what terms did did this agreement end on?" Loki asks.

"We be allowed to conquer Midgard." Hoffman said. "I am still awaiting my army's word if they succeeded."

The room had fallen silent between Loki and Hoffman, that is until a sound of feet came walking in including the very sight of Elizabeth kicking at a Chitauri's face repeatedly looking quite mad. The injured Chitauri fell back covering the area where his left eye should be cowering in is seen to be the slightest of all amused at the cowering Chitauri. One of the Chitauri drops Elizabeth to the floor.

Elizabeth gets up and next holds out her Princess Aurora Doll looking fiercely determined.

"Apologize!" Elizabeth demands.

"Hm?" Hoffman said, tilting his head.

"Apologize!" Elizabeth demands.

"It seems that one of your men insulted the Midgardian's doll." Loki said. "If you want to hear other than 'apologize' coming from the Midgardan then apologize for your men, who unfortunately do not have morals and a reasonable thick brain, to get her speaking."

"And how do you know this?" Hoffman asks.

"I have intuition, and, common sense." Loki said. "A Midgardian Child will continue to act stubborn in front of your horrendous kind demanding for an apology if it is not given."

Hoffman turns his attention towards Elizabeth.

"My men deeply regret insulting your Doll." Hoffman said. Loki makes a fake cough. "Dollenia?" Loki shook his hand. "Piratenia?" Loki's glare is more of a 'Are you stupid?' towards Hoffman. "My Captain?"

"My Captain!" Elizabeth squeaks.

"My men deeply regret insulting My Captain." Hoffman apologizes, as The Short Chitauri flinches.

"Better." Elizabeth said with a relived sigh. "My Captain forgives you." She looks down towards the doll appearing to be happy. "Right, Pal?" Elizabeth hugs the Princess Aurora doll. "My Captain,you're the best!"

"It is time for the question I have been eager to ask." Hoffman said, narrowing his eyes towards Loki in a dramatic way.

"A little over dramatic." Loki said. "If it is a question you have, just ask."

"Do you know this Midgardian,God of Mischief?" Hoffman asks, leaned forward from his throne.

"I do not." Loki lies

"Quite unsure how you knew the name of 'My Captain'." Hoffman said.

"She's the Captain of the Bright Emerald and Captain Jack Sparrow is her awesome nonsense Uncle!" Elizabeth said. "He actually said, and I quote, 'I am making sense right now!' in one of the movies."

"Ignore that." Loki said, with a slight wave of his right hand.

"How can you possibly know the correct name, Odinson?" Hoffman asks.

"She's a child." Loki said. "And these days Midgardian Children do not name their pirate themed dolls 'Sarah','Elizabeth','Amy', and so on." Loki counts his fingers while mentioning the various names. "These days I've heard children call their toys by ridiclious names."

Hoffman looks towards Elizabeth.

"Do you know this Asgardian?" Hoffman asks.

Elizabeth tilts her head and puts Princess Aurora close to her ear.

"Uh huh, My Captain?" Elizabeth asks, holding her index finger up. "Uh...Huh." Elizabeth turns her head towards the Princess Aurora Doll that has a Pirate hat on and lowers the doll from her ear. Elizabeth looks down towards The Princess Aurora Doll. Her eyebrows hunched together,her carefree blue eyes turn serious, and her bottom lip went up. "That's a big no-no."

Hoffman leans his elbow on the right hand arm to the chair.

"Today is not my day." Hoffman said.

"My Captain says you have a cough." Elizabeth said. "A _really_ bad cough." Elizabeth takes out a small pink wrapped item from her jean pocket. "A friend of mine in New York has a really bad cough, so I started taking these handy dandy cough relievers with mommy used to have a bad case of Brony-Kite-his, or something like that, I have more in my pocket."

"What is the bright emerald?" A high pitched Chitauri asks.

Okay, lets call that one The High Pitch Chitauri.

"It is a relative to the Pearl." Elizabeth said. "The Black Pearl." Elizabeth held My Captain up in the air appearing to be confident. "My Captain can describe the ship to you; just clear your mind and listen." She presses a button on the side of Princess Aurora's waist. "In one...two...tree."

The Chitauri, who are systematically connected to the technology, stood there gaping.

"Why you dummy, stop gawking at me!" The High Pitch Chitauri said, slapping another Chitauri at the face. "You're getting me all paranoid."

The High Pitch Chitauri is apparently not hooked into the Chitauri technology.

"That is so beautiful." A couple Chitauri said at once.

"Midgardian, answer my question!" Hoffman demands, slamming his fist on the chair's arm.

"Eh, you didn't ask politely." Elizabeth said.

"Can you please answer my question?" Hoffman politely asks.

"Sure." Elizabeth said.

"Do you know this Asgardian?" Hoffman asks.

"You mean Dracula?" Elizabeth said, tilting her head. "The tall guy who's like a magnificent black dove in the middle of a group consisting of white doves?"

"His name is not Dracula." Hoffman said.

"Then are you big Rhino head?" Elizabeth asks.

"No." Hoffman said. "I am Hoffman, leader of Chitagard, and all the Chitauri in this realm! There is ten realms."

"My friend Fred said there's nine." Elizabeth said. "Or...I think he did." She held up the wrapped item. "Cough drop?"

"Stop playing games with me." Hoffman said. "This annoying attempt to not answer is not worth your life."

"So not answering is worth my life?" Elizabeth asks.

"I didn't say that." Hoffman said.

"You said 'not' twice." Elizabeth said, holding her index finger forwards, and as she did when everyone was not paying attention to Loki;Loki slipped away from the room at the entrance way disappearing in the act. "I thought intimidating alien leaders knew using a double negative twice does not make sense." She shook her see a green wave splash on Hoffman's boots that get covered in ugly sea-related grass. "I am unsure how you take 'do you mind if I take you boot' as a question that deserves a boot."

"What's with the boot all of a sudden?" Hoffman asks.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said. "I just find that your metal boots are covered in seaweed."

Hoffman looks down.

"My boots!" Hoffman reacts, yanking off the seaweed. He glares towards Elizabeth. "Do you know that Mischievous Asgardian?"

"Well..." Elizabeth said, looking over her shoulder where there lacks a presence of Loki."I don't see him." She looks back straight towards a frustrated Hoffman. "So, no, I don't know where he went." She strokes the hair of My Captain. "This is the first time I met Prince Dracula."


	17. To continue the act

Hoffman stood up from the throne as his hands are clutched into tight growl coming out of Hoffman could have sent an average group of children running for their lives then get instantly killed by what Chitauri not under the same trance Elizabeth had placed them walks towards Elizabeth dragging what remains of seaweed underneath his boots across the hard metal tension in the room turns into a fearsome one, a dark one, and a eerie feeling is shared by the immune Chitauri.

Elizabeth stares right back at Hoffman.

"You are conspiring with the Asgardian." Hoffman said, his accusation dripped in hate.

"Excuse me, but who would be guarding volcanic ash?" Elizabeth asks, taking an unnoticeable step back from Hoffman. "I've been wondering why you keep referring to Prince Dracula as a Guardian of the Ash."

Hoffman stares down towards Elizabeth.

"Stop pulling such annoying remarks on me." Hoffman said.

"Really?" Elizabeth folds her arms, with an attitude and raised a brow. "Really?" She takes a step back from Hoffman. "Do you really have to go with pulling?"

"You are testing my patience." Hoffman said.

"Okay, sounds much better." Elizabeth said, taking another step back.

"You know this Asgardian." Hoffman said.

"I don't know this Guardian of the Ash." Elizabeth said, taking a small step back. "Hey everyone!" She waves My Captain left and right. "It is time to dance!" She presses a button on the shoulder of My Captain while grinning. "One, two, tree!"

The not-so-immune Chitauri commence dancing in the middle of a very tense, scary, and fearsome scene knocking over the immune is in a way kicked at the face by one of the much taller Chitauri making him topple over to his feels the side of his aching cheek appearing to be in lowers My Captain with a short giggle then turns around and ran right towards the exit.

"Shoot her!" Hoffman orders, pointing off towards Elizabeth.

Blue radiating powerful small blasts shot after Elizabeth as some of which struck the doorway lights are struck by one of the random fired shots coating the room into a sea of halls are in fact affected by the sudden strike to the main lights that happened to be connected to all of lights in this Captain glows a light blue so Elizabeth uses the doll as her guide while not paying attention to herself.

"Hah!" Elizabeth said, with a laugh. "Daddy was right about Linkin Park's songs, even 'Waiting for the End'." The light coming from the doll allows a vivid image of Elizabeth recalling a fond conversation with her father. "They do good."

Elizabeth came into a lightened hallway seeing three Chitauri standing around tapping their feet, and two of them had their arms wrapped around their shoulders. The first Chitauri has what seems to be a bottle wrapped in tin foil waving it both ways. Elizabeth at first is shocked by this revelation yet choose not to over react on the matter. She had her life on the life that would not end in this unknown realm called Chitagard.

"Got something smeared on your face-" The First Chitauri terribly sings in a deep voice.

"You big disgrace!" The Second Chitauri finishes, but his voice sounds like it is merged into a spring and very awful to be used in a singing competition.

"And run around screaming-" The First Chitauri continues.

"We will, we will, rock you!" The Second Chitauri sang.

The third Chitauri pressed a weapon right at Elizabeth's direction and she ducks sliding down the hall.

"Midgardian has evaded my warning shot!" The Third Chitauri shrieks.

"Stinking around and lowering the pace." The Second Chitauri sang.

"Because who let the Dogs out!" The First Chitauri sang, shaking the third Chitauri by the shoulders."Woof! Woof!, Woof!"

"We are the champions, my friends!" The Second Chitauri continues singing,as Elizabeth holds out My Captain.

"Wow, you're butchering too many songs." Elizabeth acknowledges, coming to a halt across from them.

"Let me go!" The Third Chitauri demands, as the Second Chitauri is running around holding the Third Chitauri in mid air singing.

"So many things were left unsaid in the impending ending!" The Second Chitauri continues to sing.

Elizabeth flinches feeling sharp heated pain coming from her left leg, so she looks down towards her legs and saw that the calf of her left leg is could feel getting dizzy right at the sight of blood. Her father, Baron, would reassure Elizabeth that it is just a minor injury capable of being fixed when back on had to give herself a strong reminder why she is in this very thought about her grandparents, her friends, and unfinished business.

_I have to get into the room right across from these terrible singers because it is the escape room, _Elizabeth encourages herself taking a hard look down towards her right leg, _right leg is the lucky one here. _

Elizabeth looks down towards My Captain.

"Yes, I have to hop." Elizabeth said. "I know; I am a well known terrible hopper in my class." She crawls to the wall bickering with the toy while on her right side. "But that doesn't mean hopping is going to put me into even more pain, My Captain." Elizabeth's side meets the wall. Elizabeth's eyes shine in hope. Elizabeth feels around for a surface poking from the wall to help herself feels a dent sticking out then slides herself up."My Captain?" Elizabeth looks puzzled. "Why are saying such negative things?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I am not dropping you!" Elizabeth said, as the Third Chitauri is in a fight with a dancing Second Chitauri. "I can put you in my pocket-" She stares at My Captain in horror. "Leave you?" Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I cannot allow to lose my partner in crime!" We can see a tear drip down from Elizabeth's right eye. "I...I don't want to press that button,My Captain."

Elizabeth held her left leg up, and then, she forces a hop forward.

"I can hold you, just watch!" Elizabeth warns My Captain, but her left foot meets the floor and she flinches taking it back up. Elizabeth grabs a dent in the wall feeling terrible pain "I don't need both hands to get there, please listen. I know you've overstayed your welcome-" Elizabeth is stopped by a small doll like hand lightly placed on her face. "They can't repair the lights that fast, My Captain!"

There are engine power activating sounds coming down the hall.

"My Captain..." Elizabeth said, as the small doll hand lowers itself off Elizabeth's face. "If that's your wish." Elizabeth sniffles leaning against the wall putting one finger behind My Captain's tearfully looks down towards My Captain. "Thank you for being my toy."

Elizabeth presses the button behind My Captain's neck and drops My My Captain rolled right over to the Chitauri while Elizabeth uses both hands guide herself down the hall while Chitauri stopped their singing act apparently since the trance had been stare down at the hurries under the cover of darkness using the wall letting tears run down her cheeks.

"A plastic doll." The Second Chitauri said.

"Why a plastic doll?" The First Chitauri said, picking up My Captain.

"The Midgardian!" The Third Chitauri said, raising his weapon. "I can give that little Midgardian a piece of my medicine." He presses the trigger. "Die Midgardian, die already!"

The lights turned on in the hall's across from the small group of we can see an upcoming large number of Chitauri headed their way. Elizabeth's figure disappears in through a doorway to the left hand side of the hall as the shots coming from the Third Chitauri came to an terrible miss landing on the floor and the ceiling.

"Self-initiated self destruction will begin." A female robotic voice came from My Three Chitauri are mostly stunned by the sudden voice. "Please stand by until the process has been completed; in tree, two, one-"

A large fire-some boom cleared the hall of the upcoming Chitauri.


	18. Happy endings

Elizabeth had came to a stop inside the room sitting down leaning her back against the wall in noticed that Elizabeth was not holding The Princess Aurora doll in her hands or in the jean Elizabeth is holding in her right hand is a small black pirate left leg is injured so much that it is bleeding, and, it seemed that Midgardian Medicine could take care of it.

"What happened to My Captain?" Loki asks.

Elizabeth looks up from the Pirate hat with tearful eyes.

"She...She...carried out her duty." Elizabeth said, still clutching on a small pirate hat. "She...she...did what my dad wanted." She wipes off a tear. "And-And to honor My Captain's memory, I will not bring my treasured toys where ever I go."

Elizabeth looks up blinking off the remaining tears.

"So is that the machine?" Elizabeth asks. "The machine to take me home?"

Elizabeth looks hopeful.

"It works for two trips." Loki said, standing behind the machine that resembles a big cannon equipped with a metal handle at the back occupied by a steampunk style keyboard sticking out. "As you suggested prior, we may be from two different times."

"So Loki, what month is it to you?" Elizabeth asks.

"January." Loki lies.

"To me it was May." Elizabeth said, as Loki puts in the timing destination into the machine.

"How is Robert Apanders?" Loki asks.

"He lives in Texas." Elizabeth said. "He makes sure to text me during Saturday and Sunday." She makes a little giggle. "Robby does not have a really good skill in making tree-houses, even with Joe's help." The pain in Elizabeth's leg was becoming a minor subject in her mind. "He's really shy, weird,and someone else I can look up to. I may have a little crush on him..."

"That is very specific." Loki said. "The Texting, I mean."

"Monday through Friday I am in school or going to a Doctor, or some-where." Elizabeth said. "At least I was...with my parents." She sadly looks down, her eyes becoming watery, and her hands attention had returned to the wound covered by the pant legs. "I lost the four most important people in my parents, My Captain, and Jake." She takes a sigh. "I guess no one is going to bother looking in the church for me. Not many people consider the church to search for a child."

Loki snaps his fingers.

"Not if you have a companion who live forever." Loki said, making a young furry dark gray and white wolf that had antlers appear beside Elizabeth. "His name is Orson." Elizabeth carefully pets Orson gasping at his beauty. "And he's protective over his master." Loki makes a pink collar appear around Orson's neck that had a small metal object shaped like a dog bone surrounded by some green sparkles. "You can keep him; under one condition."

Elizabeth gasps looking towards Loki.

"Tell me." Elizabeth said.

"He must not breed with other dogs." Loki said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asks.

"Just imagine the whole world running around with Demigod dogs with antlers." Loki said, looking delighted once the machine has the timing set up correctly. "It is maddening."

"I accept." Elizabeth said. "Guess this is the end, huh?"

"Yes." Loki said, using his magic on the machine doing something here and there.

"Then before you press that life changing button." Elizabeth held her index finger up. "Say it." Orson slid Elizabeth onto his antlers. "I will say it first;goodbye Loki Odinson." She glares at Loki. "Now, say it before you never have a chance to say it again."

"Ah, now you're ordering?" Loki asks.

"No." Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I am a mortal and you're a immortal. It is not rocket science."

They can hear banging on the door.

"Elizabeth,how much difference would it make when we would met again?" Loki asks.

"It makes those chances extremely low." Elizabeth said, feeling pain from her leg. "If you don't say it; then we'll be meeting again."

Loki sighs.

"Fine." Loki said. "Goodbye, Elizabeth Bailey."

Loki presses the rounded green button reading 'send' and sent the two away in a blue electrifying ball shining brightly enough that a pair of dark sunglasses shielded Loki's the light had stopped, Loki made the dark tinted sunglasses knew that Orson would take Elizabeth right into a hospital that hadn't been made one of his doubles stand behind the machine change up the timing and the destination he banging didn't bother Loki. Loki calmly stood in the way of the machine. He is sending himself to the destination the Avengers would be at.

The machine powers up.

"Tear down this door!" A loud deep pitched Chitauri demands.

"Oh, the disadvantage they'll be in." Loki said, turning his attire into Midgardian kind.

His double pressed the button that initiated a blue blast-that did not effect Loki to result in injuries-and sent him straight to machine erupts electrical sparks right as the Chitauri army walks into the room holding their guns out. They lowered their guns then make a path for walks into the room looking 's double disappears with a short innocent wave to Hoffman looking rather content.

"He made a diversion." Hoffman said. "He knew the Midgardian, and she knew him."

Hoffman walks over to the machine.

"Huh?" Hoffman said, seeing a red monitor right below the keyboard. "There is a red does that mean?"

Then we back off out of the building and witness from above the middle of explode flying all sorts of debris.

Sometimes, there are other ways to imply _the end._


End file.
